


少爷变小了！

by CelestialEth



Category: Ultra Seven - Fandom, Ultraman Zero - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 19:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialEth/pseuds/CelestialEth
Summary: 补档黑历史系列。原发于贴吧原发ID：缘汐儿注意：如果您之前没看过本作品，请无视掉它以保证我在您心中的形象。OOC原始教材。





	少爷变小了！

**Author's Note:**

> 补档黑历史系列。  
> 原发于贴吧  
> 原发ID：缘汐儿  
> 注意：如果您之前没看过本作品，请无视掉它以保证我在您心中的形象。OOC原始教材。

轰炸性新闻！！

 

赛罗变小了！！

 

赛文看着自己怀里抱着脑袋大的一根棒棒糖舔来舔去的赛罗，无力扶额。

 

怎么会变成这个样子的……

 

说起这件事情的起因，民那还记得那个用“迷你迷你光线”把太子变小的福库星人吗？

 

好吧这家伙又来了。而且充满了电，可以随便乱射了。

 

这厮抱着一把仿佛城管大队专用枪的“迷你迷你光线枪”横冲直撞，子弹乱飞。

 

一圈奥特曼围着他转来转去，躲子弹。

 

——虽然说没什么伤害，但是太子当初变小之后奥特之父的蠢脸大家谁都看到了，为了不让老爷子挺拔的牛角再次气的下垂，就不要往枪口上撞了。

 

眼看那支枪上面的电量只剩下5%，也就够发射最后一次的了，大家都屏住了呼吸。

 

枪口对着太子爷，太子欲哭无泪。

 

“不要每次都是我吧摔！”

 

福库星人听到后似乎觉得挺有道理，于是枪口一转对准了赛文，想都没想就扣下了扳机。

 

眼看着子弹向自己呼啸而来，里面的光线蠢蠢欲动，已经没有时间再躲开。

 

……七爷淡定不能了。

 

关键时刻只听一声“哦鸭鸡！”，赛罗的身体就挡在了自己的面前。

 

回过神来的赛文表示儿子好样的，老爹没白养你！【点赞

 

福库星人当然是被心怀深仇大恨的太子一巴掌糊出了光之国，你小子再敢回来我把你剁吧剁吧喂安培拉！

 

然后众人的目光就停留在坐在地上一脸天真眨巴着两只水汪汪的大眼睛的只有5岁心智的少爷身上。

 

少爷不愧是少爷，变小了也没哭，不像某位前辈【泰罗打了个喷嚏

 

挺立着两把稚嫩圆滑的头镖，一根大拇指被含在嘴里配合着无辜的眼神，金黄的眼眸干净的没有一丝杂质，身上棱角分明的线条也变得柔和……

 

梦比优斯瞬间感觉自己萌神的地位被威胁了。

 

小赛罗环视了一圈在他身边的面瘫脸，突然伸手……抱住了赛文的大腿。

 

“爸爸！”

 

奶声奶气的声音，让赛文的大脑“蹦”的一声当机。

 

……等等，这小子变小了应该不记得我吧？什么情况这是？

 

而且霸气威武的赛大少爷就这么卖萌真的不要紧吗！！！

 

“爸爸！”

 

抱着自己大腿的生物的头开始不安分的蹭，赛文觉得鸡皮疙瘩都要被他蹭掉一层。蹭掉一层又起一层。

 

别再蹭了小祖宗……你老爹的脸皮薄……

 

赛文看着周围各种“我好像发现了什么”的眼神，钻地缝的心都有了。

 

“额……那个……咳，赛罗。”

 

赛罗抬起头——由于身高差的问题他要把头抬成九十度才看得到赛文的脸。

 

他把手松开，自己站了起来。赛文松了一口气。

 

没想到赛罗在地上摇摇晃晃站稳之后，第一件事就是仰起头张开了双臂：

 

“爸爸抱！”

 

喂……你这样犯规真的可以吗……

 

周围温度越来越高的眼神简直变成了电灯泡，还是每奥两只或黄或白超高瓦数环保不费电无污染的。

 

赛文觉得自己要被烤熟了。他低下头，看着地上只到自己大腿高的赛罗。

 

“爸、爸、抱！”

 

赛罗歪了歪头，继续和赛文可以杀死人的眼神抗争着。

 

……他是看不懂还是故意无视啊！

 

赛文眼一闭心一横，管他被不被嘲笑，儿子为了我才变成这样我陪他丢点脸怎么了！

 

于是蹲下身，把赛罗抱起来。

 

好瘦的孩子，真轻。

 

赛文突然有点心疼，于是把手臂紧了紧。

 

赛罗的头离自己的已经非常近了。

 

随着“啵”的一声，赛文差点把手里的赛罗扔出去。

 

你你你……你干了什么！

 

赛文一脸震惊。自己的头镖都要惊得掉下来了。

 

赛罗倒是一点没有害羞的自觉，一脸“我亲我老爹天经地义你们一群没有情商的白痴”的表情。

 

四周意味不明的目光看的赛文毛骨悚然。这这这真的不关我事啊救命啊！！！

 

赛文轻咳了一声：“我看还是先把赛罗带回家吧。外面这么冷……”

 

众人一副“你撒谎水平也太低了”的表情。

 

……七爷您骗谁啊不知道光之国一年四季温暖如春么。

 

“阿嚏！”赛罗倒是很配合的打了个喷嚏，还开始瑟瑟发抖。

 

众人又一副“果然是父子默契度就是高（绝对有猫腻！）”的表情。

 

最后赛文总算从奥特兄弟的包围圈中突破重围，向家里飞奔而去。

 

……这里离家里不过几公里，以奥特曼的走路速度也就一分钟的事。

 

不过赛文硬是被堵在了路上。

 

主要是几个逛街的女孩子看到了赛罗，一脸花痴的围上来：

 

“哇宝宝好可爱~”

 

没办法赛文今天打架，没披标志性披风，大家都以为他只是个溜孩子（？）的爸爸而已。

 

几只不安分的手开始在赛罗头上乱摸。

 

赛文心里一紧。

 

……各位大姐们这孩子貌似不是一块好惹的料啊……

 

果然，随着一声尖叫，摸着赛罗脸蛋的奥举起一根手指，看着上面被咬出来的血欲哭无泪。

 

而赛罗似乎被那声尖叫吓到了，“哇”的一声大哭起来。

 

赛文一脸黑线。

 

喂明明是你惹出来的事吧怎么自己开始哭啊……

 

虽说这样，赛文还是被怀里哭的满头是汗的赛罗戳中了父爱之心……很快就手忙脚乱的安慰起他来。

 

话说……他小时候都是孤儿院阿姨养的……孩子哭了要怎么哄啊……

 

“赛罗……喂喂……别哭了……别哭了行吗？……”

 

赛文看着身边看热闹的路人，脸烧的抬不起来。

 

这时，一个胆子大的女奥不顾刚刚赛罗咬人的惨剧，走上来轻轻摸着赛罗的头。

 

“好啦，不哭了，乖。”

 

哄过几句之后真的好了！

 

赛文感激的热泪盈眶。

 

“这孩子平时是妈妈管吧？看你的样子就没有哄过孩子。爸爸也要学习一下哦。”

 

女奥转身轻盈的离开，留下一个“请叫我雷锋”的背影。

 

还剩了一公里，赛文决定飞回去……不能再被拦住了！

 

进入家里转身关上门，靠着门大口喘气。

 

太……可怕了！

 

赛文把手里的赛罗轻轻放到地上，抹了一把头上的汗。

 

我赛文一世英名……就这么被儿子给毁了……

 

不过想一想如果当初是自己被变小的后果，赛文还是觉得，这英名毁得值！

 

“爸爸……饿。”

 

赛罗拍了拍自己的肚子，睁大可怜兮兮的眼睛对赛文卖着萌。

 

赛文一下就投降了【太没有抵抗精神了！【被踢飞

 

打开冰箱，庆幸自己还没事屯了点粮食。赛文把菜拿出来，开始做饭。

 

家务活还是难不倒我们井井有条的七爷的，不像某些人煮个饭只能抱着饭锅用奥特炸弹同归于尽。【某奥又打了个喷嚏

 

过了一会，一顿晚餐就出炉了。

 

“赛罗，来吃饭了。”

 

小小的少爷迈着不大稳的步子飞奔过来，爬上椅子就开始抓菜。

 

“哎，不要用手抓！”七爷眼疾手快的跑过来阻止了赛罗的脏手，另一只手还端着放了一半水的锅。

 

赛文把锅放回原处，拎着赛罗去洗手。

 

这是一项艰难的任务，七爷表示他宁可做十顿饭。

 

最后总算可以做到饭桌前了，七爷又看着被赛罗弄得洒了一桌子一地的汤汤水水欲哭无泪。

 

晚上帮赛罗洗澡又是另一项艰苦卓绝的工作。洗完之后赛文觉得自己整个奥都不好了。

 

前方的奥生一片灰暗。

 

“赛罗，穿上睡衣。”

 

把洗白白湿哒哒的赛罗从浴缸里捞出来，赛文拿着一套刚托梦比优斯买的睡衣要给赛罗穿上。

 

“我不！”少爷毫不犹豫的拒绝了。

 

“不行，睡觉不穿睡衣会着凉的，你想去医院吗？”

 

七爷不愧这么快就适应了准爸爸的身份，连威胁这一招都学会了。【点赞

 

赛罗看着一脸严肃（面瘫？）的赛文，眨巴眨巴眼睛。

 

“哇——”

 

赛文扶额。

 

放下睡衣学着白天学来的哄孩子方法，抱起赛罗笨手笨脚的摸着他稚嫩的头镖。

 

“赛罗乖……不哭了……”

 

“那……爸爸让我亲一下……我就不哭了。”

 

“……”

 

这货现在真的是5岁的心智吗！这么早熟不科学！

 

七爷的内心默默内牛无声呐喊。

 

没办法，赛文只好由着赛罗在自己脸上落下一个响亮的……咳。

 

“现在穿上睡衣吧？”

 

“我不！”

 

“……”

 

终于睡衣成功套在了赛罗的身上，赛罗别扭的拽着衣角。

 

“我穿上这个……好看吗？”

 

……这么小就懂得形象了，不愧是我儿子。

 

“嗯，赛罗最好看了。”

 

七爷表示自己已经习惯了这种哄孩子的话。谁爱吐槽谁吐槽去吧。QAQ

 

赛罗低头看了看印在胸前的兔子图片和裤腿上两根红红的胡萝卜，点了点头。

 

【所以说，梦比优斯就是这种品味。

 

赛文身心俱疲的躺在床上，身边放着熟睡了的赛罗。

 

准爸爸的第一天终于毫无压力【滚！】的过去了，七爷表示，也是十分满足。【踢

 

由于前一天幸福【呵呵】的准爸爸生活太过充实，赛文一夜无眠而且打破了早睡早起大半辈子的良好记录没有在第一缕曙光照进房间的时候醒过来。

 

不过悲剧的是，第二天一大早，赛文就被两只小手拽着头镖弄醒了。

 

“喂……”赛文打了个哈欠，转头看向已经两只眼睛滴溜溜转着看自己的儿子，再次把手糊在了自己眼睛上。

 

苍天我这是造了什么孽是训练雷欧过头了还是把安奴抛弃了【是爬墙太多了【滚

 

“爸爸！我要出去玩！”

 

……儿子什么时候喜欢早起晨练了真是不容易。

 

“现在几点啊……你就出去玩……”赛文说着看了一眼表。

 

纳尼？！都10点多了？！上班都迟到了啊QAQ

 

欲哭无泪。手忙脚乱的洗漱完毕，突然想起来赛罗这小子还有早饭问题没有解决。

 

再次仰头质问苍天我赛文招你惹你了给我弄个迷你版儿子也就算了为什么这么麻烦！

 

“爸爸……”

 

看着赛文一脸苦逼“我不行了我快要死了离我远点我要爆发了”的表情，赛罗怯怯地叫了一声，然后伸手拽了拽赛文的手指。

 

……低头看着还没有自己一半高的赛罗眼底隐隐有委屈泪花的样子，赛文：“……”

 

“爸爸生气了吗……”

 

还穿着兔子睡衣的赛罗抖着两把稚嫩的头镖，牙齿轻轻咬住下嘴唇，满脸的委屈和胆怯。

 

……这还怎么有办法愉快的生气啊摔！

 

叹了口气，看了看赛罗拽着自己一根手指的小手，温柔地反握住，然后蹲了下来。

 

“爸爸没生气。爸爸只是着急了。对不起吓到你了，赛罗。爸爸道歉。”

 

这温柔的掐的出水的声音绝对不是我的！绝对不是！！

 

七爷觉得自己马上要人格分裂了。

 

不，事实上是已经人格分裂了。赛文默默腹诽了一句，然后继续轻柔的帮赛罗整理好他的兔子睡衣，将上面睡出的皱褶一点一点抻平，最后理了理领子。

 

抬眼再看一眼表，已经快11点了。

 

……算了，今天就不去上班了吧……我的全勤奖金……不要了QAQ

 

站起来认命的把已经披上的奥特披风又脱了下来，走到厨房开始做早餐。

 

赛罗的肚子早就咕噜咕噜的和打雷一样响了，要不是啃不动他能把头镖摘下来吃了。

 

端着精致的早餐放到餐桌上：“赛罗，去洗手。”

 

“我不！”

 

“……”

 

又一场天人征战开始了。七爷默默内牛。

 

为了洗个手赛罗报废了整套兔子睡衣，于是被七爷甩了几下扔到阳台上去晾着。兔子图案无精打采的趴在衣服上，被等离子火花塔照出了动人的光辉【滚

 

解决了早饭问题又把满是油的餐桌和赛罗（？）擦干净，赛文的腰都要累断了。【这还怎么愉快的爬墙

 

门铃声在这时候很不合时宜的响起。

 

赛文扶着腰去开门，泰罗站在门口，看了一眼赛文腰疼【肾亏】的样子【去死】就愣住了。

 

“表哥你……”

 

“你想多了。”赛文淡定的把泰罗的话堵了回去。

 

“额……”太子噎了一下，“那个，我来看看赛罗……他怎么样了？”

 

你是来看他笑话的吧……七爷瞟了一眼泰罗手上拎的玩具和零食腹诽道。

 

“赛罗，叫叔……”

 

“妈妈！”

 

一瞬间天地都静止了。

 

这是个什么神展开？！

 

泰罗满脸零乱的看着地上天真伸出双臂的“儿子”，顺便无视了七爷看好戏的表情。

 

“谁是你妈！”太子终于反应过来，急吼吼的撇清关系【一定有猫腻

 

“爸爸……妈妈不要我了……”

 

赛罗可怜兮兮的看着赛文，抽噎了几下就要哭。

 

……我一定是上辈子欠了赛罗整整一个卖萌套餐才会变成今天这个样子。

 

赛文揉了揉刚刚缓过来的腰，咬咬牙再次蹲下把赛罗抱起来。

 

起立的一瞬间他发誓听到了自己腰的哀鸣。

 

“乖了乖了，不哭啊。他不是你妈妈。”

 

泰罗看着面前这一对父子，不知为什么就脑补出了甜蜜的粉红泡泡【喂

 

“我……我找妈妈……”

 

赛罗抽泣着，把赛文的心苦的一阵阵发软。

 

“……妈妈出去了，一会就回来。”

 

七爷表示对于那些吐槽的蓝星人有本事你萌自己养赛罗试一试。

 

随后，敲门声再次响起……

 

“妈妈回来了！”

 

赛文扶额。这次是谁，对不住了……

 

门开了，外面一大波奥，除了泰罗之外，关系比较好的都来了。

 

一对奥挤进屋子里，立刻变得连个坐的地方都没有。

 

赛罗被放到地上，萌萌的眼神转了一圈，突然冲着一个方向张开双臂：“妈妈！”

 

众奥看着雷欧风中凌乱。

 

七爷的表情惨不忍睹。

 

“咳……”

 

阿斯特拉从不明觉厉里面缓和出来，捅了捅雷欧：“尼桑你被……”

 

“我，我没有啊，我……队长……”

 

雷欧一着急就开始口吃，然后用求助的目光看向赛文。

 

“小徒弟变小了还真是天真~”阿斯特拉捂着嘴笑得一脸春光灿烂。

 

赛罗看到了花枝乱颤的小狐狸，立刻又转了个方向：“妈妈！”

 

阿斯特拉差点摔倒。

 

确定赛罗指着自己并且感受到四周意味不明且逐渐升温的目光之后，阿斯特拉艰难的开口：“那个……我就算有儿子……也不会是和你爹……”【重点放错了喂！

 

完了完了，连腹黑小狐狸在赛罗面前都没有墨水了，少爷你这次更加出名了。

 

“爸爸……”赛罗又转回了赛文，小脸上满是委屈，眼睛里的泪花仿佛马上就要流出来，摇摇欲坠。

 

……赛罗，你不这么犯规可以么。

 

必杀技是bling bling萌死老爹所有面瘫死角的无敌电眼。

 

罢了罢了。面子什么的，都是浮云……

 

赛文蹲下，正好能和赛罗在一个水平线上。

 

抬手温柔的抹去赛罗流出的眼泪，轻轻哄道：“赛罗乖，不哭，爸爸带你去玩好不好？”

 

“爸爸抱！”

 

赛罗绞着手指，红着脸看赛文。

 

“好好好，爸爸抱。”赛文伸出双臂。

 

小赛罗一下子扎进赛文怀里：“爸爸~~”

 

撒娇的声音让四周的奥鸡皮疙瘩都掉了一层。

 

“爸爸我要亲亲！”

 

“爸爸抱！”

 

“爸爸最好了！”

 

“最喜欢爸爸了！”

 

周围的奥看着他们四周飘起的诡异的粉红泡泡，痛苦的捂住脸。

 

腻死了……你们谁啊我不认识你们……

 

七爷的内心在泪流：我不想这样的啊魂淡！

 

然后一个声音响起：爸爸~赛罗最喜欢你了~~

 

最后七爷被少爷成功的俘虏走，拐骗到游乐场准备卖掉买糖吃【泥垢

 

看着黏在赛文身上的一坨（？）扒也扒不下来的【划掉】不明物体【不】，每个奥都心情很好的回家了。

 

除了三位妈妈【大雾

 

 

 

 

其实不管怎么说前面三位妈妈还是有机会爬的，七爷没有对乱说话的小朋友进行过分的批评教育。

 

但是这一位……赛文看着面前的红莲。

 

我和他近距离第一次见面啊儿子你不要这么萌好不好！！！

 

然后他又一脸苦逼的回想起几分钟之前，UFZ敲开他家大门的时候，赛文正在给熊孩子洗澡。

 

看着赛罗身上一层又一层的灰，赛文的头上拖下来长长的七根黑线。

 

这熊孩子去游乐场压根不是去玩设备的好吗！是去拆设备的好吗！

 

于是赛文只不过去买个饮料的时间，熊孩子已经拿着一把不知道从哪里找来的脏兮兮的扳手拆掉了海盗船和过山车。

 

他看到他的时候他正在拆跳楼机。

 

七爷表示他想跳楼了。

 

哦不奥会飞。跳楼都死不了。

 

不是蓝星人某些角度来说真是个忧桑的故事【秀优越！

 

更要命的是赛罗看到了走过来的赛文之后拉着他的手大喊了一句“爸爸我们去拆旋转木马和摩天轮好不好~”

 

你说那么大声是闹哪样啊！怕他们不知道找谁赔钱吗！

 

知不知道光之国40万年零犯罪率啊！你爹爬爬墙玩玩潜规则（……）也就算了你这么光明正大的是几个意思啊！

 

还有你带的那个头盔是怎么回事？！这么小就对迪库塔铠甲情有独钟吗！

 

最后赛文黑着一张脸烧了三张工资卡还赔了一件带着签名的披风（……），总算带着赛罗回到了家。

 

臭着脸把赛罗扔到浴缸里，打开水龙头。带着光粒子的水就哗哗地流到了赛罗的身上。

 

作为奥特元老中德高望重的一只，赛文自然是个土豪。

 

土豪家里的浴缸自然是很大的。

 

所以当有一个熊孩子的时候，浴缸就可以作为游泳池兼温泉的玩具。

 

赛罗小小的身体在浴缸里像鱼一样四处乱窜，滑溜溜的身子根本抓不住。

 

而且顶着两把头镖的赛罗自然继承了赛文的战斗基因，不仅行动敏捷悄无声息而且竟然这么小就可以指挥着两把迷你头镖张牙舞爪的攻击老爹了。

 

赛文在赞叹的同时也默默为赛家全是战斗民族这一不争的事实一掬同情之泪。

 

儿子啊你长大之后吃得苦不少长路漫漫啊。

 

默默地想着，两把迷你头镖已经飞到眼前了。

 

赛文淡定的把自己的头镖放了出去，还默默嘱咐了一句“玩玩就行了别把人家撞坏了这个月的预算已经透支了。”

 

已经被金古桥撞坏过一次的头镖自然懂得花钱就是主人的痛（……）于是听话的摇摆了一下身体带着俩后代到客厅去玩捉迷藏了。

 

没有头镖的赛罗，显得更加稚嫩可爱。

 

赛文默默的给自己点了个赞，生出如此天资聪颖又眉清目秀的儿子【泥垢】，此生无憾矣。

 

然后他把赛罗拖到自己面前，一只手抓着他泥鳅一样滑溜溜的胳膊一只手给他抹沐浴露。

 

不安分的少爷一直在赛文手里扭来扭去。赛文不使劲儿子就会跑使劲还怕把他纤细的小胳膊弄伤了，无奈只好一只手环住赛罗的腰，把他圈在自己怀里。

 

话说跪在浴缸旁边干这活真是一件消耗体力的活动。

 

赛罗特别怕痒，这是更让赛文头疼的一件事。

 

每一次想要碰他胸口或者肚子或者腰的时候赛罗都会嬉笑着剧烈挣扎或者看着赛文瞪着水汪汪的眼睛可怜兮兮的说一声：“痒……”

 

前面那种也就忍了，我说过很多次儿子你卖萌犯规啊摔！

 

赛文无力扶额，手上的泡泡粘到了自己前额上，被赛罗毫不客气的嘲笑了半天。

 

另外除了上半身大腿也是个特别敏感的地方……赛文无数次想拍板不干了要不你自己洗啊不让我碰还让我帮你洗你要闹哪样！

 

赛文最后一次带着希望说：“赛罗，自己洗行不行？”

 

“我不！”

 

七爷听到自己的希望哗啦啦碎了一地。

 

“爸爸不喜欢我了！”

 

清脆的童音伴着摇摇欲坠的泪花，七爷的心一下子就被软化了【不过少爷这样子上纲上线真的好么23333

 

无奈只好捶了捶自己的腰重新跪到地上。

 

于是折腾了两个小时终于把赛罗捞出来的时候，七爷觉得自己的头大得像眼Q。

 

然后就响起了敲门声。

 

“赛罗自己把衣服穿好，爸爸去开门。”

 

迅速把赛罗擦干之后把晾干的兔子睡衣扔到赛罗面前，赛文冲到客厅去开门，顺便把满屋子飘的头镖收了起来。

 

UFZ和他还是有一面之缘，于是赛文开心（？）的把他们让到了屋子里。

 

几个人坐到沙发上，面前放着暖和的茶。

 

“赛文前辈，请问赛罗呢？”

 

这么有文化而且知书达理的声音只有镜子才能说出来啊啊啊要是赛罗能和他一样就好了或者至少找个这样的儿媳妇啊~~~

 

“啊……他在里面……不过……”

 

“妈妈！”

 

话音未落，熊孩子闪亮登场，而且是穿着穿反了的兔子睡衣把裤腿系在腰上的震撼造型扑到了红莲怀里。

 

“噗！”一口茶被红莲喷了出来，直接帮坐在他对面的赛文洗了个头。

 

“……”赛文觉得自己头上的青筋在不停的跳啊跳啊。

 

“哗啦”一声，七爷又默哀了一下自己刚买的全套茶具。

 

赛罗显然被吓到了，抬头看了看和自己配合着大眼瞪小眼的红莲，转身风一样的扎进赛文怀里。

 

“爸爸！！！好可怕！！QAQ”

 

七爷轻轻拍着赛罗的后背安抚着他，顺便用穿反了的睡衣给他擦了擦眼泪鼻涕（……）

 

他对着对面石化的四个人挑挑眉毛：“他一看到红色的就叫妈妈。”

 

“我……赛罗酱……你……我……”

 

红莲受到了惊吓，连话都说不出来了。

 

最后淡定的【其实是不明觉厉保持沉默的】詹伯特和詹奈架着接近蛇精病的红莲离开，镜子临走还转身优雅的鞠了个躬：“抱歉打扰您了。”

 

赛文的嘴角抽搐。

 

说句打扰就完了吗喂你赔我的发型！【喂

 

晚上和熊孩子躺在一张床上，赛文侧卧着轻轻抚摸赛罗的背。【安抚入睡神马的已经炉火纯青！

 

然后顺便揉了揉让自己呲牙咧嘴的腰。

 

“哎……”默默的发出一声感（呻）叹（吟），看来腰疼不单是爬墙还有养熊孩子啊QAQ

 

赛文放下了正在哄赛罗的手，转身趴下想让腰松快一会。

 

抬手捶了几下也没什么效果，反倒是一天的劳累让他昏昏欲睡。

 

赛文闭上了眼睛。

 

快要睡着的时候……突然觉得腰上有什么东西在动。

 

赛文回头，看到一双小手，在卖力地按揉着。手的主人跪坐在自己身边。小小的一团，在夜色中显得消瘦又让人心疼。

 

“爸爸~舒不舒服~”

 

赛罗的脸红红的，在月光的笼罩下格外羞涩，却仍不忘得意地冲赛文一笑，轻轻眯起的眼睛和微鼓的小脸说不出的可爱。

 

“嗯，舒服死了。”

 

赛文换了个更舒服的姿势趴在床上，享受着儿子并不专业的按摩。

 

其实熊孩子……也挺好的嘛。

 

 

 

 

 

第二天早上，赛文毫不意外的发现了小赛罗趴在自己的后背上睡得流口水。

 

……我要怎么起床。

 

赛文非常非常认真的调动其所有脑细胞思考这个严肃的问题。

 

经过很久很久的冥思苦想，他最终决定，放弃治疗【喂

 

抓着赛罗的脚腕把他从身上扯下来，顺便无视了他从熟睡变成迷糊的时候发出的类似于“嗯咩”的声音。

 

不，其实一点都不萌。赛文擦了擦鼻血，收起一脸“儿子再萌我一次”的花痴【划掉】表情，强迫自己走向卫生间洗脸。

 

轻手轻脚地做好了早饭，满脸沉重的披上披风。

 

恋恋不舍的看了一眼此刻还算整洁的家。他知道等晚上回来的时候，一定已经不再认识自己的住所了。

 

奥生为何如此苦逼。简直累觉不爱QAQ

 

赛文一边碎碎念着一边轻轻打开门，然后一只脚迈了出去……

 

诶？怎么走不动？

 

“……”回头看到了拽着自己披风的那小小的一坨【不】，赛文痛苦的捂住了脸。

 

他诺亚干爹……救我……

 

深呼吸……深呼吸……赛文做出了一个标准好爸爸式的微笑，蹲下来摸着赛罗的头：“赛罗啊~怎么不多睡一会~”

 

“爸爸不要我了……”赛罗扁了扁嘴就要哭。

 

Oh my 诺亚……赛文一只手把赛罗抱起来，然后一点一点从他的小手里拽出自己披风。

 

期间赛罗的大眼睛就没有放弃过卖萌：“爸爸……”

 

“我要你我要你啊乖。”赛文把赛罗放到椅子上，拿起昨天刚去商场买的儿童用餐具塞到赛罗手里。

 

在赛罗的强烈要求下，赛文卖了一整套的兔子餐具。赛罗手里现在拿的勺子上，一只兔子头正被赛罗握在手里。

 

所以说你对兔子到底是有多大的执念……还是梦比优斯把你带坏了会喜欢如此没有威胁力只会卖萌的动物……

 

“爸……爸爸……”赛罗拽了拽赛文的披风，然后一只手向前伸，可怜兮兮的展示着勺子与饭碗之间的距离。

 

……啊我忘了你现在胳膊短了不少啊。赛文把小巧的早餐推到赛罗面前，看着赛罗的身高恰好够站在椅子上，把胳膊平伸放在桌子上。

 

额……貌似还是矮了点？

 

在赛文准备在去找点什么让赛罗踩着的时候，赛罗已经毫无耐心的摔了勺子，转身扑进赛文怀里。

 

“爸爸抱！”

 

……赛文把自己身上的物体一点一点的扒拉下来，然后自己坐在椅子上把赛罗放在怀里。

 

“喂！”

 

赛文没有反应过来，一瞬间大脑里闪过“怎么跟你爹说话呢！”以及“这孩子家教也太差了！”的双重思想。

 

刚板起脸想要做一次其实并没有用的训斥，赛罗眨巴眨巴的大眼睛就又深深映入自己的瞳孔。

 

“爸爸……喂……”

 

……七爷表示自己其实一点都不脸红。嗯，其实没啥的，真的没啥的。

 

然后拿起袖珍的小勺子认命的把饭菜塞进赛罗的嘴里。

 

看着赛罗“吧唧吧唧”吃的一脸满足，赛文原本莫名其妙有一点点的起床气也顿时烟消云散。

 

啊今天是个好日子天气好晴朗处处好风光。

 

然后就尽职尽责的抱着赛罗飞去宇宙警备队准备开始一天忙碌而充实的生活。

 

想到有赛罗的陪伴，莫名的还有点高兴。

 

“赛罗在这里自己玩好不好？爸爸要工作。”

 

“嗯！”赛罗听话的点点头。

 

真是听话的儿子简直太贴心了有木有。赛文感动的内牛满面。

 

把赛罗安放办公室里比较安全的一个地方，赛文坐下来，开始埋头看已经攒了很多天的文件。

 

“表哥，今天终于来上班了啊。辛苦了哈。”泰罗又拿着几份文件进来，看到赛文桌子上几十米高的文件善（幸）解（灾）人（乐）意（祸）的安（调）慰（侃）道。

 

“妈妈！”

 

正在角落里玩的赛罗突然一阵风一样的跑过来，抱住了泰罗的大腿：“妈妈抱！”

 

……卧擟槽！这又是个什么神展开！

 

“我听说你已经认了很多妈了……干嘛拽着我不放……”泰罗风中凌乱地头脑已经不清楚了。

 

“妈妈抱……”

 

赛罗张着双臂却迟迟不见泰罗蹲下，于是开始往泰罗身上跳。

 

“喂……喂别跳了……别追我啊……表哥！！救命啊！！！”

 

毕竟赛罗由于身高的问题腿短了一点，泰罗跑了几步就和他拉开了很大的距离。

 

赛罗喘着气停下来，往地上一坐开始大哭。

 

“爸爸——有人欺负我——QAQ”

 

“表哥……有人欺负我……”

 

赛文白了泰罗一眼，默默地扶额。

 

“表哥你怎么了……有人欺负我……”

 

……晕死。

 

赛文用自己所能做出的最鄙视最鄙视的表情看了泰罗一眼：

 

“我头晕我要去医院……”

 

然后时空突然静止了一秒。

 

诶？哪里不对？

 

赛文和泰罗同时低下了头，看着赛罗停止大哭，自己拍了拍灰站起来。

 

……难道熊孩子也出息了？赛文觉得这简直就是奇迹。

 

是你诺亚干爹教的你吗我回去一定烧香拜谢他【喂

 

赛罗爬起来，拽着赛文的披风：“爸爸病了咩~？”

 

也许他本意就是问一下但由于童音的问题句尾的语气词就莫名的带上了上扬的小尾巴。

 

不赛罗这么小萌死爹是不对的。

 

赛文揉了揉直颤颤的心脏。“没有啊赛罗，爸爸没病。”

 

泰罗在一旁痛苦的捂住了脸。这么温油的声音一定不是我表哥的一定不是。

 

“那你说你要去医院！骗人！爸爸骗我QAQ”孩子太小无法理解这么高深的玩笑啊唉。

 

赛罗的分贝已经飙到了1000以上，赛文就算心理素质再好也不淡定了。

 

再这样下去奥特之父什么的找过来就坏了……TAT

 

“赛罗……不哭了哈……听话……”

 

赛文习惯性地弯腰想把赛罗抱起来，没想到不等他伸手，赛罗直接扑到了他身上。

 

战斗力瞬间破表，赛罗趴在赛文的身上不肯下来。

 

赛文保持着向下弯腰的动作定在了原地。

 

“喂……赛罗……快下来……”

 

“我不！”

 

用力地扒着赛文的胸甲。

 

“一会被人看到了多不好……快下来……”

 

“这不是已经看到了咩？”赛罗一脸天真的往旁边一指。

 

于是赛文看到了以奥特之父为首的想笑又憋着不敢笑的一群奥。

 

不大队长你这样不对看到队员这样你应该上前营救啊。

 

“咳……赛文，你为什么不站起来？”

 

赛文一直保持着弯腰的姿势任由赛罗挂在他的脖子上，顺便两条腿还盘在他身上。

 

“闪……闪着腰了……”

 

他干爹……救我……

 

墙头不是你想爬，想爬就能爬啊七爷。【汐儿在旁边严正警告。爬墙太多不利于身体健康。

 

……

 

某个遥远的宇宙，大神揉了揉鼻子。

 

今天怎么打了这么多喷嚏呢。

 

一定是扎基想我了。嗯。

 

 

 

 

于是在七爷维持着那个艰难得犹如空中转体720度再后空翻二十次保持劈叉落地的动作的同时，旁边的一大波奥已经花枝乱颤忍成内伤。

 

“队长，您没事吧……赛罗，你快下来……”

 

最后还是面瘫脸的雷欧走上去默默地把赛罗的手指一根一根掰开。

 

……雷欧我当初那样对你你现在还能这样对我简直太感动了QAQ

 

雷欧完全没有意识到旁边队长看自己的眼神已经相当于崇拜，他只是耐心的把赛罗抠下来，顺便在内心默默感叹。

 

啊真不愧是我徒弟从小手劲就这么大。

 

啊队长的软甲真是结实这么拽都没掉在哪里买的。【……

 

啊队长的胸肌好发达。【等等你的重点在哪里！！！

 

然后赛罗终于被扒了下来，一转身扎进雷欧怀里。

 

“妈妈抱！”

 

“赛罗，我不是你妈妈。”面瘫脸。

 

赛罗仰起小脸，看着雷欧的脸。

 

咦妈妈的头为什么这么宽……

 

他咬着手指认真的思考着，然后叼在嘴里面的拇指就被拿下来。

 

“不要咬手指，不卫生。”面瘫脸。

 

“妈妈我要亲亲！”赛罗眼睛里迅速涌起一层泪花，莹莹欲坠的眼泪，扁成薄薄一片的小嘴，再加上鼓鼓的脸蛋……

 

七爷在旁边看着早已把持不住，内心的千万匹草泥马嘴里叼着猎猎飞舞的大旗抽搐翻滚而过。

 

雷欧！！！！放下那个孩子！！！！让我来！！！！

 

七爷想要直起腰——毕竟脖子上的一坨【能别总用这个量词吗摔！】已经不在了。

 

然后稍微一使劲。

 

“嘎嘣。”

 

……七爷真的想哭了。

 

谁说宽面条泪是梦比优斯的特权，尼玛我腰都要断了还不让我为自己的肾一掬同情之泪么！！！【等等你的重点也错了！

 

然后雷欧后知后觉的抬起头，到处看着：“什么声音？好像什么东西断了。”

 

阿斯特拉捂脸。尼桑我不认识你我不认识你……

 

“妈妈！！”一声清脆的童音把雷欧的面瘫脸叫了下来，赛罗嘟着嘴，一脸欲求不满【划掉】的用肉嘟嘟的手指戳了戳自己肉嘟嘟的脸。

 

“亲——亲——”

 

雷欧非常严肃地【没错就是非常严肃地！】对赛罗说：

 

“亲可以，不过我真的不是你妈妈。”

 

然后有些笨拙的在赛罗脸上亲了一下。

 

赛罗露出一副“我被治愈了”的表情，把头趴在雷欧胸口蹭来蹭去。

 

“妈妈~~”

 

“请叫我师父，还有，我没有你父亲的软甲，你这样可能会弄伤我的。”

 

旁边的一群奥看得已经凌乱到抽搐。

 

你反应慢也就算了！你面瘫也就算了！你用这么严肃的语气在这么温馨（？）的场合说话就晋级到逗比的境界了好吗！

 

不过忽视掉这一边已经接近抓狂的众奥，另一边的赛文看向雷欧的眼神已经可以把他再次冷冻再肢解，还是用菜刀细细的剁成肉馅那种。【滚！

 

雷欧！！把窝可爱的儿子还给窝！T皿T

 

雷欧的脸依旧面瘫着。

 

然后欲求不满【划掉】被满足之后的赛罗的注意力又放在了雷欧的头上。

 

真的好宽诶……是被撞扁了吗？

 

然后伸出两只小手抓住两边，用力往中间推。

 

为什么是硬的推不动QAQ爸爸，妈妈欺负我QAQ

 

“赛罗，别玩了。”面瘫脸。

 

眼看着雷欧的风筝头就要被弄得从燕子形变成蜈蚣形【……】，泰罗终于动弹了一下“我就看好戏”的身体上去帮忙把赛罗拽下来。

 

“别闹了赛罗，你爸爸要生气了。”

 

淡淡的一句出口，赛罗立刻变了一副表情，然后乖乖地趴在泰罗怀里一句话都不说。

 

……太子爷不是白给的，抓人软肋抓的太准了，不愧是打过安培拉的男人。【点赞

 

然后众奥听到了“扑通”一声。

 

七爷华丽丽的倒在了地上，眼冒金星。

 

“快送去抢救！！”奥特之母亲自上前把赛文扶起来。

 

这个侄子其实还不错的，除了黑历史多了一点之外没什么可指摘的。

 

所以还是能就尽量救……毕竟人家也是为了照顾自己半个孙子啊咳咳。

 

众奥跟着出门，阿斯特拉小声的说：“尼桑你刚刚……”

 

“我故意的。”淡淡的声音，加上一个淡淡的勾嘴角。

 

……阿斯特拉第一次觉得自己尼桑如此深藏不露。

 

被抬起来的时候，赛文用自己的最后一点理智说了一句遗愿【喂】：

 

“先保肾……”【踢

 

好吧没有人听到。

 

听到就坏了【邪笑

 

奥母的无限复活绝对不是盖的，不仅肾保住了，骨头内脏什么的都一起治好了，七爷表示自己腰不酸了腿不疼了一口气上等离子火花塔都不费劲了。

 

“赛文，这几天就不要太累了，否则会复发的。”

 

“嗯，我知道了，谢谢您，奥特之母。”

 

……………………………………我是分割线…………………………………

 

“所以……这就是你来我家的原因？”泰罗抬起头看了看上文，然后看了一眼赛文和他手里用塑料袋【不】提溜着【停下】的赛罗。

 

“没错。”赛文坐在沙发上，挑了挑眉，“你母亲说我要好好休息，不能再总是绕着他转了。”

 

“……所以你就把他送到我这？”太子掩面。

 

“准确地说，是陪他一起到你这。我怕你照顾不好他。”

 

七爷翘起二郎腿，随意的靠在沙发上，一手搭着膝盖一手向后放在沙发背上，气场全开。

 

太子表示已经被这破表的拉风指数闪瞎了明亮的眼灯。

 

“表哥……”他艰难地吞下一口口水，无视了抓着自己的天线练习引体向上的熊孩子，“你不能这样……”

 

“那怎么样？几天不见你欠收拾了？表弟~”

 

泰罗一抖。赛文叫自己表弟，肯定接下来就是惨无人道的调教。

 

……我不管！你今天就算和我打到父亲那去我也不收这个熊孩子！！！

 

泰罗想着，双手握拳向上收起。

 

一股能量波动让赛文脸色一变。

 

……你不仅做饭要用奥特炸弹连送客也要吗！！

 

七爷迅速站起来，以迅雷不及掩耳盗铃儿响叮当当网之势把还挂在泰罗天线上的赛罗拽下来，脚下用力飞了出去。

 

泰罗放下手，看着远处消失的红点。

 

哼，和本太子斗，你们差远了。

 

……我的小心脏吓死我了QAQ简直是一有儿子忘了亲人QAQ

 

然后阿斯特拉直接在家门口挂上了“熊孩子退散”的牌牌，还拼命阻止了他哥开门的冲动。

 

“所以……就扔给我？！”

 

还寄居在光之国贵宾招待所的UFZ大眼瞪小眼的看着这一对父子。

 

尤其是那个小的。

 

这个……

 

“我回来啦！”门口一个血气方刚的声音。

 

“红莲火焰，你好。”七爷迷人的一笑。

 

“赛赛赛赛赛赛赛赛赛……赛罗酱？？？！！！”

 

赛罗很配合地blingbling冲着红莲眨了眨眼。

 

咧嘴一笑，露出一排整齐的小白牙。

 

“救命啊——”

 

听着招待所传出来的惨叫，宇宙警备队的各种队长都不约而同的勾了一下嘴角。

 

星际友人真是够义气嗯。

 

 

 

 

于是此刻的红莲正一脸泪水地抱着赛罗。

 

“赛文……前辈……我我我……”

 

“其实你这个形象很不错真的。”

 

赛文抱着手，风轻云淡地看着面前的景象。

 

真的不错的，嗯。

 

如果无视掉某一只伸直胖乎乎的两条小胳膊执着地挂在某团红火火的物体上面的一个球……的话。

 

只看红莲的话他的形象很不错啊XDD【你够了七爷

 

还有如果把中间打上马赛克会怎么样……

 

嗯，目测应该挺好看的【点赞

 

红莲完全展示出来自己对熊孩子没有丝毫经验以及办法的弱点。

 

比如说你现在两臂平伸让一只球挂在脖子上是闹哪样啊！！！！

 

起码也要把手收回来托赛罗一下吧大哥！！！

 

赛文默默地想着，在心里施展各种堪比某些奥爆发奥特炸弹的咆哮体，然后脸上波澜不惊。

 

……所以说什么叫心理素质。

 

我才不会告诉你从赛罗变小我内心的鼻血就没停止过！这才叫淡定！

 

然后视线默默下移到赛罗身上……儿子，你还好吧……

 

某熊孩子正在用短粗胖【等等】的两条小胳膊用力勾住这个红彤彤的妈妈【划掉】的脖子，两条腿蹭着红莲一条棱一条棱的腹肌用力上爬。

 

你要去哪里……在旁边看着的镜子掩面。

 

詹伯特和詹奈处于当机状态，队长变得这么数据无法计算而且属性完全改变让这两只的系统都濒临崩溃的状态。

 

于是整个房间就在“妈妈抱！”“赛罗酱淡定啊！”“赛罗变小了还真是可爱。”“儿子你悠着点。”以及“系统重启。重启失败，再次重启。”中升腾到了高——潮。

 

简直喜闻乐见。【捂脸

 

不过说话间，赛罗已经成功地攀上了一层高峰，现在他把膝盖顶在红莲的胸口，整个奥一团球地趴在那里。

 

汗涔涔的小鼻子加上红红的小脸，还有blingbling的大眼睛和红莲默默地对视着。

 

这是一幅凄美【划掉】动人【不对】史无前例【导播你秀逗了！】的画面。

 

如果用漫画来表示，背景应该是白色，漫天的樱花纷纷飘舞，轻盈地盘旋，而两人婉约的侧影用黑色表现，小兔子趴卧在母亲的胸口【越来越歪了喂

 

……红莲觉得自己的手有点抖。

 

“红莲，赛罗这么喜欢你，你不准备说点什么？”

 

这【看好戏的】声音如此淡定，肯定来自镜子或者七爷。

 

镜头前推，好的我们看到了七爷。

 

然后把镜头推回来，我们又看到了红莲。

 

请问红莲先生你对赛文先生的提问要如何回答呢？【狗仔退散

 

红莲涨红了脸【本来就不白】，小心翼翼地开口。

 

大家都以为他会说出什么感人的话来。

 

“救……命……”

 

等等，等等。

 

从他脸上某个部位流出来的两道红色液体是什么？

 

“妈妈你出血了？！”

 

赛罗惊叫了一声，两条小腿发挥出了完全不符合他年龄段的威力，踩着红莲的胸肌（……）爬了上去。

 

然后觉得身体一轻：“啊啊啊~~爸爸救命~~> <”

 

亮晶晶的东西眼看就要从双眼喷涌而出。

 

赛文狠狠吞咽了一下内心的鼻血，继续风【坐】轻【看】云【好】淡【戏】中。

 

然后镜子把赛罗接到怀里：“赛罗不哭哦，那个只是鼻血而已。”【邪笑

 

一瞬间以镜子为中心，母爱光辉照耀到了整个光之国。【滚

 

“诶~？”赛罗咬着手指看了看面前这个看起来好温油的……大哥哥？

 

“我叫镜子骑士。”即使是面对熊孩子，镜子也能彬彬有礼地作自我介绍。

 

“镜……纸……咦……四？”

 

镜子的嘴角略微抽搐了一下。

 

不过这么认真地学着自己的名字，已经很感动了QAQ

 

“叫‘镜子’就好了。”依旧是温和儒雅的声音。

 

“镜纸……”赛罗眨了眨迷蒙的眼睛，然后一头扎进怀里。

 

“镜纸抱抱~”

 

母性光辉的镜子毫不慌张地接过来，双手环住赛罗让他坐在自己手臂上，然后任由肉嘟嘟的一张小脸冲着自己卖萌地笑啊笑啊。

 

其实他一点都没觉得心跳加快瞳孔扩大了什么的嗯。

 

抱了一会之后赛罗再次向赛文伸出手：“爸爸~”

 

儿子！！！你果然不论什么时候都不会忘了我这个爹的！！！我真的没白养你！！！

 

赛文激动地向前一冲，然后又是“咔嘣”一声。

 

“怎么了？！”前面被作者写着写着就没了的红莲火焰又冒了出来。

 

“我……腰……闪……了……”

 

内心在咆哮着内牛。

 

奥特之母你这个庸医——！！！

 

银十字某处，奥特之母打了个喷嚏。

 

怎么回事，难道我的腹黑圣母属性遭到了吐槽吗？

 

        ——TBC——

 

 

 

所以接下来要怎么办。

 

红莲用力抹了一下鼻血，然后把沾满鼻血的手用力拍在了詹伯特和詹奈的头上。

 

“差不多了！重毛启！烤鸡快把赛罗他老爹背到医院去！”

 

……按理说喷完鼻血不应该收敛一些么……旁白君表示暂时退出这个坑爹的界面。

 

“系统重启。重启失败。再次重启。系统重启。重启失……@#￥%…&*（”

 

这奇怪的杂音是怎么回事！！

 

错愕的镜子抬起头，发现两架巨型机器冒着火花缓缓倒了下去。

 

“……詹伯特，詹奈，你们……”

 

“这两台破机器关键时刻竟然报废了啊啊啊！”红莲踢了詹奈一脚，毫不意外地捂着自己的脚跳起三十米高然后撞到了天花板。【不作不死系列

 

“红莲，我早就说过冲动不好的。”镜子看着晕倒在地的红莲一脸淡定。

 

“镜纸镜纸！我们去买糖糖吃好不好！”

 

怀里的小家伙扒着镜子的肩膀一脸兴奋地无视了旁边扶腰呻吟的老爹。

 

……有了媳妇儿忘了爹！七爷咬牙切齿地想。【等等哪里不对

 

“赛罗等一下，我们要先把你父亲送到医院去。”

 

“父亲？”赛罗咬着手指，“哪个？”

 

七爷差点当场口吐白沫昏过去。臭小子你这个忘恩负义见异思迁见色忘爹看到那个上得厅堂下得厨房贤良淑德的镜子竟然背叛亲爹大逆不道的@#￥%…&*……

 

“啊！你说爸爸！”气得冒烟的赛文突然听到赛罗的声音，然后自己头顶一沉，什么东西抓住了自己的冰斧。

 

“爸爸爸爸爸爸！爸爸爸爸爸爸你怎么了！”

 

……原来是不知道“父亲”的意思么……

 

知道了真相的赛文眼泪都要掉下来。

 

等等……不要抓我的冰斧会割到手的啊啊啊！

 

然后头顶传来一声惊叫，再然后是哇哇大哭声。

 

我就知道……七爷表示如果他除了撑着膝盖之外有第三只手一定会毫不犹豫地扶上自己的前额。

 

扶额的次数太多觉得连抬头纹都多了几根。QAQ

 

“唉……”镜子默默地叹了口气，然后温柔地拿过赛罗被划伤的手指仔细查看。

 

破了点皮，倒不是很严重，可还是有几滴血珠从伤口里渗了出来。

 

镜子轻轻亲了一下赛罗的手指，然后竟然看到赛罗的脸“腾”地一下红了。

 

……我什么都没看到什么都没看到。

 

镜子努力掩饰着自己脸上那一抹红晕，声音里有一丝隐隐的兴奋的（？）颤抖。

 

“詹伯特，詹奈，你们差不多改起来了。”

 

……说起来就能起来么。七爷在一旁安静地撑着自己的腰吐槽。

 

“艾美娜拉公主，欢迎您光临。”

 

啥？公主？在哪里？

 

赛文不自觉地抬头看了一眼门口，立刻扶着腰又弯下身。

 

“嘶……”说好的公主呢！什么都没有啊！

 

然后一阵机械启动的声音让他不可置信地睁大了双眼。

 

站起来的詹伯特和詹奈转了转脖子：“公主？”

 

……这这这……七爷愕然。

 

这！才！是！真！爱！啊！【啊喂重点呢！

 

要是我家赛罗也能被谁这样提起名字就能醒过来那我就放心了！【老泪纵横状

 

其实七爷你觉不觉得你自己就这个尿性。汐儿在旁严肃地说，然后被一巴掌拍飞。啊XOX。【担架，谢谢

 

“请把赛罗父亲送到医院吧，我们随后就来。”

 

……其实不是我们想送只是镜子说的话就是比队长那种大吼出来的指令好听多了简直听了就想照做啊嘤。

 

然后被两台机器高高举过头顶抬出房门顺便还因为举得太高差点磨平了鼻子【本来也不高……啊！】的七爷就愣愣地看着镜子一手托着赛罗脚步轻快地跟在后面。

 

顺便他口中还含着赛罗出血了的手指。

 

……如果……泰罗能有镜子十分之一的温文尔雅知书达理……

 

那我就算再养他几千年也心甘情愿QAQ

 

苍天啊你为何如此不公平。

 

七爷悲愤地想着，硬生生地人工无视了路旁边各种“哇这个狂拽酷炫吊炸天的新型担架我怎么没见过”的惊异眼神。

 

十米开外的地方。

 

“赛罗手指还疼吗？”儒雅的声音一抓一大把。

 

“不疼了！”卡巴卡巴的大眼睛，“镜纸我们去买糖糖！”

 

“好。”转身走进旁边的商店。

 

百米开外的地方。

 

“啊……烤鸡你给我等着！！！！”

 

       ——TBC——

 

 

 

 

 

“这这这这这是怎怎怎怎怎么么么么么回事啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！”

 

屋子里一团火焰迅速从一端烧到另一端，最后停在了詹伯特头顶。

 

火光散去，我们看到萌萌的（划掉）红莲硬是用四肢cos出蜘蛛的造型把自己拍在某烤鸡头上。

 

“你你你你你你别过来！！镜子你快把他他他抱走啊啊啊！”

 

地面上一只张开双臂眨巴着大眼睛的红蓝萌兔正一步一步坚定不移地向他走来，叼着棒棒糖的嘴里模糊不清地发出牙牙学语般的声音：

 

“卡……桑……”【注：日语かあさん（妈妈）谐音】

 

“卡卡卡卡卡你妹啊！你是谁啊我不认识你啊！！”把窝霸气侧漏掷地有声还会打架的赛罗酱还给窝！QvQ

 

“赛罗这么喜欢你，换了我高兴还来不及。”七爷淡定地开口，一脸波（羡）澜（慕）不（嫉）惊（妒）状（恨）。

 

……你当然高兴你是他老爹啊老爹啊！我跟他什么关系啊快让这坨熊孩子离我远一点啊啊啊！红莲默默咆哮内牛。

 

我记得自己好像只是被烤鸡和他的九号弟弟抛弃在宾馆然后就闲着没事点火玩玩睡着了啊……应该没有把自己脑子烧坏吧怎么醒来就变成这个样子了啊摔！

 

于是泪眼朦胧地想起几分钟前被一脸温柔的镜子抱在怀里的赛罗嘴里还叼着一根棒棒糖，但当他看到自己之后直接以镜子的手臂为跳板向上跳起30米转体720度再加三个前空翻完美落地，顺便棒棒糖还没有掉，完美10分收场。

 

等等重点不在这里（#皿#），重点是他落地之后直冲自己走来嘴里还喊着卡桑这是什么节奏！

 

赛罗酱不要闹QAQ只要不认我做娘亲我们还是好基友QAQ

 

“赛罗就先拜托了，我要再去下银十字（巩固一下我的老腰）。”七爷微笑着（把括号里的话吞到肚子里）。

 

“啊？我？！”红莲指着自己的鼻子【额……哪里是鼻子？】，“有没有搞错啊啊啊把他扔给镜子啊为什么找我！”

 

“我要陪赛文前辈去银十字。红莲，拜托了哦。”光之国好儿媳（大雾）云淡风轻地一笑，转身跟着赛文离开了房间。

 

“喂！我……┗|｀O′|┛ 嗷~~！”红莲刚想说什么，却一个重心不稳四脚朝天地摔到地上，“烤鸡你干什么！”跳起来拍拍屁（误）股上的灰。

 

“尼桑，我们该休息了。”詹奈转过头对詹伯特。

 

……然后你们两个就走到墙角蹲在那里一句“进入休眠模式”把我扔了是么！

 

红莲一脸悲愤。

 

“卡桑……卡……”

 

对了重点在这里啊……红莲整个人都不自在地向后退着，直到脚踝碰到了什么坚硬物体。

 

糟糕到头了！西马达！

 

看着地上虽然各种前摇后晃却一脸坚定“我要找卡桑！”的小赛罗，红莲欲哭无泪。

 

别这样啊赛罗酱！求放过啊！

 

……不是他不会飞，实在是被吓（萌）忘了。

 

“卡桑带我玩——”

 

叼着棒棒糖一脸稚嫩的赛罗突然助跑几步随后腾空飞起，直冲红莲胸口而去。

 

……这熊孩子真的是5岁吗不科学！

 

本来可以抱着“这货不是赛罗酱我不认识”的心态撒手不管直接从下方迂回撤退（……）的红莲不知为何就鬼使神差地伸出手稳稳地接住赛罗——正好在自己怀里。

 

我绝壁不是故意的！不是！

 

然后胸口贴上一个热乎乎的东西，喘息时喷出的略湿润的气息打在自己心脏的地方，红莲整个人都当机了。

 

“赛……赛罗酱你为什么在抖……”

 

赛罗眨了眨blingbling的要把红莲电死的眼睛：“是你在抖。”

 

啊……啊咧？

 

红莲低头，看到自己捧着赛罗的两条手臂正做着有规律的震颤运动。

 

习惯性地把双手放在头顶喊了句“Fire！”以振奋一下情绪清醒一下头脑，却发现怀里的小东西不见了。

 

“赛赛赛赛罗酱？！”红莲转着圈寻找中。

 

“在……这……里……”一个听上去很费力的声音传来，红莲顺着声音的源头看向自己的大腿——果然少爷正以考拉抱树的姿势扒在红莲的大腿上。

 

……我不是故意抬手把你扔下去的QAQ红莲伸手拎起赛罗，放在自己对面大眼瞪小眼。

 

“妈妈把我扔了嗷呜——！QAQ”带着金光的眼泪以水漫金山势不可挡的速度向红莲淹过来。

 

“喂喂喂赛罗酱！赛罗酱你别哭啊喂！呐呐呐你有什么想玩的？想吃的？或者至少不要这么大声啊赛罗酱啊喂！”

 

“妈妈吼我……啊嗷！！”

 

随着时间的推移，赛罗的哭声丝毫没有减弱的迹象——反而愈战愈勇【从小就能看出是战斗民族点赞【滚粗！

 

“赛罗酱别哭了啊啊啊啊喂喂喂！”红莲一边风中凌乱地挠着头（……）一边不觉走到了街上，怀里一只分贝破表的熊孩子让路上行人都处于欲断魂的节奏。

 

“妈妈欺负我嗷……唔？”

 

“赛罗酱你能不能别……诶？”

 

赛罗看着某处突然停止了丧心病狂（划掉）的哭声，红莲的碎碎念也随之停止。

 

一大一小两颗脑袋一起转向街对面的某处——一架硕大的玩具店映入眼帘。

 

“( ⊙ o ⊙ )那个……”

 

赛罗伸出一只小手，身体用力向外倾着，红莲不得不努力环紧双臂把赛罗夹在手臂和身体之间，同时跟着赛罗指的方向走进店里。

 

“欢迎光临，请问需要点什么？”店主姐姐笑容可掬地问道，“是带弟弟出来玩吗？”

 

“啊，这个……嗯，是啊哈哈……”红莲打着哈哈。

 

“妈妈……要那个……”

 

“喂赛罗酱！”红莲条件反射般去捂赛罗的嘴巴，却看到一旁的店主姐姐已经更加笑逐颜开地开始介绍：“原来是……哦没关系，我带您看一看店里面的特色玩具，很适合这个年龄的小朋友哦。”

 

红莲要不是有过一次扔掉赛罗的教训此刻一定会把赛罗丢出去然后捂脸逃走——我不是啊！不是他妈妈啊！他妈妈是个什么鬼啊！啊！！

 

但店主姐姐完全无视掉了他的存在（貌似还挺不错0.0）：“小朋友想要什么玩具？这里的东西都很适合你喔O(∩_∩)O~”在某一专柜前，姐姐热情地介绍着，可赛罗却似乎心不在焉。

 

“那个……”

 

顺着赛罗指的方向望去，姐姐发现了12岁以上专柜。

 

“小朋友那个你还不能玩……”

 

“要！”

 

任性的少爷此刻机智地发挥扩音器属性，扁扁嘴就要开哭。

 

“别哭别哭！那么我们来看一看这些玩具……”店主姐姐整个奥凌乱在专柜前。

 

“那个！”

 

……4X4的魔方啊赛罗酱！你确定你刚刚没有把脑子哭坏吗！红莲在内心狠狠地吐槽道。

 

然后他就和店主姐姐一起目瞪口呆地看着只有一团的赛罗用他还偏小的手熟稔地掰着魔方，有节奏的“咔咔”声听得两人一愣一愣的。

 

不出20秒，原本凌乱的魔方已经完美复出。

 

“……”无视了身边两人张成O型的嘴巴，赛罗把手中的魔方不屑地扔开，店主姐姐手忙脚乱地接住。

 

然后赛罗的视线已经越过了5X5，6X6，直接跳到最顶层的7X7终极版。

 

“赛罗酱你……”红莲刚刚开口，赛罗已经爬上了他的肩膀，两条小腿站在红莲一侧肩上，攀着柜台的玻璃慢慢站直了身体。

 

红莲不得已，只好用两手牢牢抓住赛罗的脚踝——掉下来可不是好玩的我的赛罗酱！

 

然后赛罗一脸得意地拿着自己的战利品，引导红莲走向“地球专柜”……

 

半小时后，红莲看着账单上的天价数字，把马上就要流出来的口水吞回肚子：“这些东西……”

 

店主姐姐点点头：“地球专柜的商品都是特别定制的，一般人只能欣赏一下……不过您家境一定特别好所以哈哈哈哈……”（内心已经为今天狠赚一笔笑成花的姐姐）

 

“赛罗酱你……我……这些……”红莲觉得今天凌乱的次数已经够让他进无数次精神病院了。

 

赛罗撇撇嘴，不知从哪里掏出一张卡，上面印金的花纹闪瞎了整条街的狗眼。

 

* * * * * *

 

赛文看着缩在墙角凌乱成一团的红莲和坐在地板上掰着7X7魔方的赛罗，以及赛罗背后靠着的堆得比自己还高的地球定制奥特曼用尺码的各种奥特眼镜和自己……

 

悲伤逆流成河。

 

我的工资卡啊臭小子！！！！！！

 

赛罗慵懒地靠着一堆老爹玩偶和变身器，掰着手里的魔方瞟了一眼悲愤得要哭出来的老爹，不易察觉地勾了一下嘴角。

 

——有钱，任性。

 

    ——TBC——

 

 

 

 

送走了UFZ一众，赛文靠墙坐在地上，仰望着天花板狠狠叹了一口气。

 

自己的熊孩子，终究要在自己的手里养大。这是宇宙不变的真理。（大雾）

 

窗外突然亮起来的奥特签名晃得他睁不开眼睛。特有的念力气息告诉他这是给他的信息。

 

就算是紧急信息搞这么晃瞎眼灯是闹哪样……赛文嘀咕着，绕过四仰八叉躺在地板上玩模型的赛罗走到窗边。

 

“亲耐滴表哥把赛罗给我养两天吧我一定能养好他哟~~\\(≧3≦)/~”

 

颜文字的末尾由于发信者太过激动而多转了好几个圈，甚至连名都忘了署。

 

但即使不看那个亲昵到不行只有提要求的时候才会用到的称呼，只看整体毛毛躁躁萌哒哒的风格，也知道它来自于一颗悸动的心030（……）。

 

赛文摸着下巴思考了一会。前两天还哭喊着让自己放过他，怎么这就主动请缨来了？

 

不过有人分担真是求之不得快让我好好感谢你一下QAQ

 

收起一副“感谢天感谢地感谢表弟让我们相遇”（走错片场了喂）的表情，转身小踏步地回了里屋。

 

“赛罗，明天带你到泰罗叔叔那里去好不好？”

 

抬起头来的赛罗实际上并没有什么表情，但是那圆嘟嘟的小脸简直就是在卖！萌！【可！耻！】

 

“泰罗？~”赛罗歪着头，略张开的小嘴轻轻嘟起，稚嫩的眉宇微皱，却恰如其分地抹去原本的一丝幼稚，而换成清秀。

 

赛文不动声色，默默抽了300张纸巾堵住内心狂流不止的鼻血。本以为经过几天熊孩子的摧残，自己已经无坚不摧，但现在他发现自己还是太天真了。

 

不要忽视一只幼化赛罗的战斗力，无意中卖萌的儿子简直可以让诺亚都摇小白旗。

 

“爸爸……泰罗是什么？~”

 

不要每句话都带着让人心颤颤的调皮小尾音好吗！感情别人的鼻血都不是你的对吧！（赛罗：本来就不是我的啊~）

 

赛罗从玩具堆里爬出来，四脚并用摇摇晃晃地向赛文前进，左手还拿着一个模型。

 

用“宝宝快跑”的爬法来到赛文脚边，赛罗跪坐起来，伸出双臂抱住赛文的腿：“爸~~爸~~”

 

赛文觉得自己要撑不住了。

 

该死的手老实一点不要乱抖啊QAQ

 

赛罗抱着被摆成发射艾梅利姆光线动作的赛文，把小手放在赛文膝盖部位揉来揉去：“爸爸~看我做得好不好~”

 

赛文骨头都被萌酥了，索性坐在地上把赛罗抱起来放在腿上。

 

……我好想亲口儿子诺亚你快救救我！TWT

 

赛文正看着儿子的脸做天人斗争，一声响亮的“吧唧”结束了他的煎熬。

 

……那、那啥，

 

虽然我知道你只是个子太矮够不到……但是亲在嘴角上是不是也太犯规了啊啊啊啊啊！！赛文内心泪流满面。

 

不行明天必须要早起送到泰罗家回来兜头浇他20桶冰水让我冷静一下。

 

但当赛文知道泰罗要养赛罗的原因是梦比优斯说的“教官奥特竞技场那么多小奥你都管得起还差一个赛罗嘛”的时候，他突然犹豫了。

 

竞技场那些乖孩子怎么能和我家熊到家的赛罗比！【你到底在骄傲些什么！】

 

不过……貌似放在这里也不错0.0起码自己有时间去警备队看看那些已经落了一层灰的文件。

 

于是赛文开心地把赛罗放在了泰罗家里，哼着小曲走了。

 

“好的！”泰罗关上门，对着坐在地上的赛罗摩拳擦掌，“接下来让叔叔好好管管你！”

 

“……”赛罗眨巴眨巴眼睛，很罕见地没有哭。

 

不是没被吓到，只是他忘了。

 

脑海中面前的这个人和一些尘封记忆的模糊影子渐渐重合在一起，但又不甚清晰。

 

于是赛罗愣愣地看着面前的空气回忆着。

 

“赛罗快起来，叔叔带你玩好不好~”

 

今天可是特意请了假管这个小鬼的，我就不信太子我治不了你！

 

赛罗迷茫地伸出双臂，乖乖让泰罗把他抱了起来。

 

噢耶！第一步计划成功！

 

旗开得胜（……）的太子欢乐地带着赛罗做起了幼稚的游戏，直到最后泰罗累得瘫在地毯上不想动弹。

 

“妈妈……”

 

“叔叔！”嗯但是对于称呼不论何时都是要较真的。

 

“妈……叔……”

 

妈妈的眼神好可怕QAQ爸爸救命QAQ

 

“赛罗乖o(*^3^*)o”泰罗心满意足地捋了捋赛罗的毛（喂），一脸自恋（划掉）地躺平。

 

什么叫做总教官的气场！没有两把刷子敢开奥特竞技场吗！

 

肚子咕噜噜地叫了一声，泰罗才想起来吃饭的事情。

 

“赛罗，我去给你做饭，乖乖自己玩哦。”泰罗满脸笑容地说道。

 

“我不！妈妈抱！”

 

熊孩子一改刚刚的画风，火速冲到泰罗旁边抱住他的大腿。

 

“喂……你先放手喂……我要饿死了你快让我去做饭啊！”

 

“我不！我要妈妈陪着我！”

 

“我不是你妈！叫叔叔！”泰罗看到抱着自己的熊孩子脑袋颤抖了一下。

 

“叔……妈妈！”赛罗眼一闭心一横，和爸爸长得那么像的不是妈妈还能有谁！

 

“……算了妈妈就妈妈吧你先让我去吃饭行么？”面对肚子称呼什么的都已经无所谓了太子好大度【鼓掌】。

 

把熊孩子一点点从身上扒下去，其间混合着各种威胁与鼓励。

 

泰罗看着终于耷拉着脑袋自己坐在地上玩的赛罗，心满意足地走进厨房。

 

随后是一阵响彻天际的爆炸声。

 

……怎么就忘记自己不会做饭了呢……太子的委屈脸。QAQ

 

晚上赛文终于把赛罗接回家并且请泰罗吃了顿饭作为感谢。家里又只剩下父子两个时，赛文看着伴随有节奏“咔咔”声转着7X7魔方的赛罗，淡淡开口：

 

“什么时候恢复记忆的？”

 

转动声一滞，赛罗的身体稍微动了动，随后“咔咔”声又接着响起。

 

“老爹怎么知道。”声音虽然还是软绵暖糯的童音，却由于语气的平静和隐约的笑意而带上无形的气场。

 

“先回答我。”

 

赛罗的脸隐藏在房间里唯一一处阴影中：“……和红莲去买玩具的时候就开始有记忆了，只是若隐若现，并不清楚。”

 

赛罗的手在空中挥舞了一下，依旧紧扣在手腕上的手镯闪了一下光。

 

赛文听到一声低笑。

 

“真正想起来，还要多亏泰罗前辈的奥特炸弹。”

 

“……瞬间惊吓么。”

 

“大概是。老爹该回答我了。”赛罗手上的“咔咔”声一直没停。

 

“你的眼神变了。”赛文回答得干净利落。

 

“知子莫如父么。”

 

“你想这么说，也可以。”

 

“哈。”

 

赛罗将手里的魔方丢到两人中间的地板上，正方体一个角着地，急速旋转着。

 

待魔方停转，六面还原的7X7完美地立在地上。

 

         ——TBC——

 

 

 

“那……现在你打算怎么办？”

 

“怎么办嘛……”赛罗小小的身体从一堆玩具中走出来，活动了一下筋骨，“静观其变喽。”

 

“你就一点都不着急？”赛文扶额。

 

“着急能怎么样？老爷子又不是你想叫，想叫就能叫。”赛罗耸耸肩，“再说这样不是挺好，一出门谁都给我让路，懒得回家了直接装迷路被送进警备队找你，看谁不顺眼先揍一顿再一脸无辜，跑到竞技场以一挑十什么的……”

 

“停停停！打住！”赛文头上聚集了大把黑线，“……我一定要赶快找到King……”

 

“老爹你着什么急，这两天不是被我萌得挺开心的吗？”少爷以迅雷不及掩耳盗铃儿响丁当当网（shenmegui）之势切换了状态，两只眼睛亮得可以挤出水来，嫩嫩的声音完全不需要装腔作势，仿佛他只是一个没有恢复记（腹）忆（黑）的纯（萌）良（系）少年。（参考QQ表情“可怜”）

 

……不，其实萌系和腹黑并不矛盾。七爷想到自己葬身玩具店的工资卡，默默抹了把内心纵横的老泪。

 

看着赛文悲愤的表情，赛罗收起了（自然的）卖萌脸，切换回正常状态——虽然一只萌哒哒球一样的奥特曼散发着泽披苍生的气场无论如何也正常不起来的……

 

帅气地活动了下手脚腕，原地连续几十个后空翻之后，赛罗元气满满地举起了手镯：“嗯果然筋骨舒展开了记忆恢复了就是舒爽，老爹晚安我出去找红莲他们嗨了。”

 

“……你敢走一步。”赛文阴着脸，瞬间站到赛罗面前，以真正俯视的角度看着脚底下的一坨（喂）……嗯……小豆包？叉烧包？奶黄包？烧麦？虾饺？（我饿了）

 

七爷摇摇头，把那些奇怪的想法从大脑里赶出去。（吃吃吃就知道吃！*某七默默举起冰斧*我我我错了您大人有大量就饶了小的这一回吧……QAQ）

 

不过话说真的一天都没吃东西了呢，都是早上被赛罗亲的……QAQ

 

咳咳，跑题了。赛文努力集中精力在面前的莲蓉包上（喂）：“你说要干嘛去？”

 

“出去活动活动而已啊。”赛罗扬起天真的小脸，但不用看赛文都感受得到那双金黄色无杂质的环保眼灯深处挂着的满满嘲讽。

 

“……大家都睡了。”

 

“无所谓。众人皆睡我独醒。”赛罗淡淡的语气依旧依稀带着调皮的翘音。都是年龄的错。

 

……醒your younger sister啊！

 

“不可以。这个点出去除了继续烧我的工资卡你做不出别的事情来。”原来重点还是在身外之物上吗！

 

“嗤——”赛罗扔出一张卡，银白色上带着花纹，“就跟我没钱一样。我不就出去嗨一下，不可以吗？”

 

“……嗨你麻痹回去睡！”赛文终于忍无可忍地伸手要把赛罗拎起来，却被赛罗灵巧地躲开了。

 

“恢复了记忆也就恢复了被封印的一切，感觉真是好啊~”赛罗轻笑。

 

赛文沉默，身体却散发出无形的气场。

 

“老爹……唔……”待赛罗反应过来的时候，已经被念力锁住，动弹不得。他挣扎了几下：“怎么会……”

 

“缩小的身体毕竟会打折扣，即使光线和速度的不受影响，体力念力和纯粹力量怎么可能还一样。”赛文一边语气轻松地说，一边把赛罗扔到了他自己的房间床上，“明早之前就不给你解开了，晚安。”

 

随着房门关闭的声音，赛罗内心响起了哀嚎——

 

你起码把我扔到枕头上面啊喂！（重点好像歪了？）

 

只能说，老爹鼻血流得再多，还是老爹。（喂

 

“老爹！老爹！老爹！”清晨，一只没有床高的奥从地上一跃而起，飞到某红色身体上方的银色脑袋上。

 

“……”赛文并没有醒来的意思。

 

“老爹？……赛文！老七！七爷！七哥！！”

 

“大清早的你急着投胎么？”赛文终于睁开一只眼睛，无奈地看着面前的肉球。

 

赛罗站在床上，散发的实体气场足以弹开一个战斗力不怎么强的奥：

 

“解开！”

 

赛罗扫了一眼自己的身体，再看着赛文的双眼示意道。睥睨的眼神满满的天上地下唯我独尊的违和感。

 

这么一说，赛文倒是清醒了点：“……你怎么出来的？”

 

镜头回放，我们看到凌晨五点的少爷在睡梦中蠕动着，蠕动着，蠕动着……“piaji”掉下了床（喂）。

 

“我去……幸好有地毯。”被无形的念力捆得像粽子一样的赛罗一发力跳起来，勉强站在地上。

 

身体挣扎了一下，发现经过一晚上，念力松了一下，起码松开的空隙够他助跑几步的活动范围。

 

赛罗单膝蹲下蓄力，而后高高跃起，在接近天花板的时候转身180度，单脚踏上天花板，霸气的反作用力以精准的方式将他推向门把手的位置。

 

空中转体720度加翻转1080度，而后一脚踹向门锁——

 

整个门如同炮弹一样弹了出去，压扁了对面远远放着的一堆玩具们。

 

“哎呀不好意思，力气用大了点。”赛罗毫无愧疚感地道了歉，“身体变小之后还和原来用一样的力度破坏力好像很惊人的说。出门得注意点不然随便把人打废了……废了就废了吧反正能救活。”

 

不知在何处的奥特之母又打了个喷嚏。

 

然后他只是很简洁地用后空翻落地时的脚踝动作打开了赛文房间的门（自己的门为什么就踹开！）进来找他亲爱的老爹了而已。

 

多乖的儿子，为了不吵醒老爹都没有踹门（喂）。

 

“So……”赛文看着客厅的一片狼藉，以及躺在报废的玩具堆里面一张扭曲的房门。

 

Oh no，他似乎还看到了自己的一个头……三条胳膊……和五条腿……长度还都不一样。（估计是从软胶ACT以及胸像什么之类的上面掉下来的吧hhhhhhh七爷节哀2333333）

 

“老爹你咋了？”被解开念力束缚的赛罗还一脸状态外地捅了捅赛文的腰。为什么老爹在抖？

 

“赛！！！罗！！！你！！！给！！！我！！！出！！！去！！！”

 

随着一声怒吼，众人只看到从赛文队长的家里飞出一个彩色的球，飞越千山万水，砸到了竞技场的楼顶。

 

        ——TBC——

 

 

 

 

“各位亲爱的观众朋友们！欢迎收看光之国‘八卦拦不住频道’栏目组现场直播的《不明物体砸坏竞技场，恩怨私仇到底何时了》节目！我是主持人八卦小天使。”

 

飘在空中的主持人穿着红黄蓝绿恶俗搭配的闪亮外套悬浮在奥特竞技场上空，对着同样飘在空中的摄像头唾沫星子乱飞：“根据我们的有效线报，就在刚才，一彩色球状不明物体从高空坠入奥特竞技场，造成竞技场顶棚损坏，预计损失近三万奥币，暂无人员伤亡。奥特之父对此表示重大关心，并指派得力助手佐菲队长现场调查。但是——”

 

主持人压低声音：“表面看起来是高空坠物事件，实则暗藏玄机。有人怀疑这是疯狂粉丝暗恋竞技场泰罗教官导致的疯狂行为，亦有人怀疑是仇家上门，甚至高级怪兽派来的奸细……无论如何，事件之诡异、发生之突然，都是我们始料不及的，为此我们来听一听泰罗教官的看法！”

 

镜头一转，披着全是土的披风明显一脸怨妇（划掉）怒气的泰罗出现：“咳咳，”泰罗努力压制着把自己炸掉的欲望（喂），“这个事件呢，我们正在着手调查……”

 

“泰罗教官！那个球动了！动了！”竞技场里一群熊孩子的欢脱声音传来，泰罗深吸一口气，转身冲了回去。

 

废墟里面原本只伸出一条腿的赛罗一点一点把自己拖出来，一把冰斧上还挂着一根弯曲的钢筋。他迷茫地眨眨眼睛：“这是哪？”

 

看清楚周围一圈小奥都穿着奥特竞技场训练服的时候，赛罗一声惨嚎，转身往砸碎的砖头堆里面钻。

 

竞技场就是光之国的八卦集散地！本少爷的脸往哪搁！往！哪！搁！

 

身后就有地缝赶紧钻啊啊啊w(ﾟДﾟ)w

 

“哎哎哎，小弟弟你去哪里？你怎么跑到这来的？”自己刚刚看到的一个蓝族小奥拽着他的腿往外拖。

 

“……”赛罗很有一种摘了冰斧把面前这个不知死活的蓝族剁成肉泥的欲望。

 

你个一看就不到4000岁的小屁孩！劳资不知道比你早生多少年！你叫劳资弟弟！还小的！

 

不过鉴于自己的面子……赛罗还是认命地继续钻。

 

都怪老爹！某罗咬牙切齿的声音让外面围观的小奥以为他自带电钻。

 

不过还没长成的身体比成年人轻太多，尽管身后只是一只“不到4000岁的小屁孩”，赛罗还是眼睁睁地看着自己和亲爱的地缝君越来越远……

 

于是当他终于垂头丧气地坐在废墟顶端接受来自四面八方的好奇目光时，赛罗的内心是崩溃的。

 

“赛罗……你怎么跑到这里来了？”

 

“……”赛罗闭着嘴在内心做着天人斗争。

 

你让劳资怎么说！被我老爹扔出来的么！我堂堂赛罗奥特曼！虽然是缩水版！（喂）

 

“在家不是挺能装嫩的吗，怎么一到关键时刻就忘了？”脑海中响起的清冷声音让赛罗一愣，随即慢慢地抬头。

 

……嗯，那个把他扔出来的罪魁祸首老爹正一脸淡定看热闹的表情站在平复了不少的泰罗教官旁边，有老爹的气场压着炸弹果然快熄火了（点赞

 

眼睛不经意往旁边一瞟，坐在高高的废墟上面的赛罗差点掉下来——他作为副教官的师父一般不都是野外训练吗今今今天怎么有空来室内了啊哈哈哈天气好晴朗处处好风光啦啦啦……

 

看着儿子脸上风云变幻神鬼莫测的表情，七爷又淡定地用念力暗暗催促了一句：“愣什么？想圆过去快装嫩，剩下的交给我。”

 

装嫩，装嫩就是哭呗……赛罗的内心在辗转反侧。

 

虽然我知道我失忆的时候也是这么哭的，但是当我恢复了记忆在这么一大堆奥面前哭……真是光之国年度最佳羞耻play啊……

 

好不容易克服了重重羞耻心努力告诉自己“他们都不知道他们都不知道”地嚎了两嗓子之后，只听赛文服众地解释：“他想试试飞行，结果摔下来了。”

 

……赛罗真哭了。

 

你妹的试试飞行！你见过自由落体能把竞技场砸成这样的吗！旁边那群白痴你们也信！都有没有智商有没有脑子！

 

正考虑用什么方法为自己挣回一点面子，门侧突然传来一点声音：

 

“泰罗教官，有人踢馆！”

 

“纳尼？”赛罗迅速抹了一把其实基本没有的眼泪，拽着赛文的披风让他把自己带到隔壁房间。

 

T67星来的一个交换生，刚刚打败了竞技场的前十名……当然是一对一挑的。

 

此刻这个不知道带有什么非主流气息的外星生物染着恶俗的紫色刘海，高傲地一甩头发：“还有谁来？”

 

泰罗和雷欧对视了一眼，这种PK当然不允许教官加入，竞技场只收18岁以下的学员，梦比优斯已经光荣毕业不能参与了，以前的镇场之宝自然是赛罗这个已经很逆天只是岁数不够的家伙，但是今天……两人不约而同地看了一眼赛文披风上坠着的肉球，长叹一口气。

 

竞技场几千年不被踢馆的记录就要被打破了，King你快来见证一下发个吉尼斯宇宙记录什么的……

 

这时，只见某球从赛文背后腾空而起，空中翻转一周之后稳稳落在了交换生对面。

 

赛罗从半跪的落地姿势缓缓站起，气场之强仿佛自带BGM。

 

“记着我的名字，Ultraman Zero。不想记也没关系。”赛罗略略低头，嘴角浮起一丝笑。

 

“败在我手里的人，都不会忘了我的名字。”

 

         ——TBC——

 

 

 

 

一手握拳放在身侧，一手向另一侧展开，踏出的马步仿佛让地面都隐隐震动。

 

赛罗做好准备姿势，眼中射出的光芒利剑一般将对方四分五裂。即使声音满是孩童的稚嫩，语气中却是饱经沙场的霸气。

 

“想在竞技场胡闹，你还早两万——啊嗷嗷嗷嗷！”

 

泰罗拎着赛罗的一条腿把他倒提起来，对着他的两只眼灯无奈到夸张地叹了口气：“小屁孩你进来掺和什么啊，真当自己打得过他啊？”说着手中的红蓝团子在空中划出一道优美的抛物线，稳稳落在了赛文的……脚下。

 

赛罗从尘土中爬起来，抱着赛文的大腿装模作样地吐了一口血，字字声泪俱下，句句肝胆尽裂：“老爹你……为什么不接住我……”

 

赛文低头同情地看着赛罗，两人深情对视三秒钟，赛文自觉地退后了一大步。

 

本来半起身重心不稳的赛罗“扑通”一声，脸朝下再次摔在地上：“……”

 

“我身上干净着呢，鼻涕往泰罗身上擦去。”某人冷静的嫌弃声音让赛罗欲哭无泪。

 

“是不是亲爹啊……”赛球球睁大金黄的眼灯作委屈状。

 

“其实是充话费送的。”赛文毫（干）不（得）留（漂）情（亮）地划清界限。

 

“光之国还真是出人才呢，这么小竟然就进竞技场训练了。”一个让人恶心的声音传来，非主流刘海君蹲下身，拎着赛罗的脖子把他提起来。

 

赛罗身形一顿，随后无形的气场迅速席卷了整个竞技场。

 

那是种复杂的感觉。刀锋般冰冷的杀气和烈焰般炽热的怒意杂合在一起，两者没有丝毫抵消，反而愈加强烈。

 

“还挺厉害的哦？”可能是赛罗不到自己一半的身高让刘海君放松了警惕，也可能是他天生脑子里缺一根筋，总之紫色非主流还一脸状态外地揶（调）揄（戏）着赛罗。

 

竞技场里面的气氛愈发诡异了，杀气满得要爆出来的赛罗脸上却还带着纯良的微笑，不知道的人还好，熟悉赛罗的几位元老默默打了个寒战。

 

“……”赛文张了张嘴，又闭上，不动声色地伸手发了一个召唤银十字的奥特签名。

 

竞技场要出人命了！奥特之母快来啊！

 

“既然他是个小孩，你跟他过不去干什么，快把他放下。”

 

赛罗保持着纯真笑容转头看向说话人雷欧，开口的嗓音分外稚（甜）嫩（美）：“雷欧教官，没事哒~”

 

赛文心肝一颤，WTF怎么可以这么苏！那个小尾巴闹哪样！大开杀戒之前的祭祀仪式喵！别以为我不知道你在想啥啊小赛同志！（七爷你什么时候学会猫叫的……七爷我错了我立马滚w(ﾟДﾟ)w

 

不过他看向那个交换生的眼神却愈发同情和怜悯了。

 

“小孩子自己都说没事了，你们这群教不出人才的教官还废什么话？”脑袋缺根筋君（到底有几个名字……）伸出手捏捏赛罗的脸，然后把手掌放在赛罗眼前，“来来，哥哥试试你有多大劲儿~”

 

“……”赛罗强忍住呕吐的欲望，在心中把这个变态的交换生划入“恶心至极三观不正恋童癖须严厉打击的可耻人物”行列。

 

“那aaaaa……”赛罗恶心得声音都快变了，“那我可以打这里吗？”他指指对方的胸口，那里的计时器类似物闪着淡绿的光芒。

 

变态就是变态！计时器都特么是绿的！

 

“好好好给你打给你打。”乐不可支的交换生把赛罗举到自己面前，一脸微笑的等着对面粉粉嫩嫩（划掉）的小拳头。

 

@#￥%…&*@#￥%…&*@#￥%…&*！！！砰！！！！！……

 

交换生像炮弹一样轰了出去，穿透无数面墙壁冲出竞技场。

 

门外的记者还在报道：“自从刚刚泰罗教官进门之后，竞技场中异常安静。到底发生了什么？接下来，我们将为您做详细报……呜——啊！！！”

 

从墙里轰出来的人带着墙壁碎片打在大呼小叫的记者身上，两人以唇齿相依相辅相成缠缠绵绵到天涯（什么鬼）的姿势把地面砸出一个大坑。

 

记者还在坑里眼冒金星之际，只见墙壁中又飞出一个五彩斑斓的球体，拎着那个人的脖子转眼又飞了回去。

 

赛罗把实习生扔在地上，直接一个俯冲加后空翻在他肚子上面完美落地。

 

他一脚踩着实习生的计时器，咬牙切齿地微笑着：“哥——哥，我有多大劲儿呀？”

 

“……”变态实习生的刘海颜色都被揍掉了，吐出来的血里混着一颗牙。

 

“哼。”赛罗拍拍手，轻盈跳开，“想在我眼皮底下捣乱，你还早两万年。”

 

肉墩墩的伟岸身影（……）在众人目光中消失在天际，现场除了死寂就是该死的死寂。

 

“咳……咳，”门外，某记者费劲巴拉地从坑里爬出来，“刚刚发生了什么……我们还不得而知，请各位继续关注八卦小天使的现场直播……烦恼看不见，八卦天天见，各位下期再……呜哇！”

 

五颜六色的记者再次掉入坑底。

 

远处传来某少爷的冷笑声。

 

        ——TBC——

 

 

 

 

《奥特竞技场里面的迷之身影》

 

《你到底爱不爱我，彩色肉球君》

 

《儿童天才学员与异星实习生的虐恋情缘》

 

《拿什么拯救你，我的刘海》

 

《隐藏在尘土中那一抹敦实圆形的身影》

 

“尼……玛……”赛罗看着一大排报纸上一个比一个惊艳的题目，最后目光落到了一张P得十分没水平的图上。

 

冲天的火光中，一个黑色身影正向前跳跃，两条小粗腿（划掉）和球形的身体翻滚般向读者的方向冲来，两把冰斧在身体两侧飞舞，弯曲的角度就像是被赛罗临走时顺手掰弯的实习生……

 

你们家冰斧长成这样！这明明是新奥尔良烤翅！（自黑得这么有水平七爷教你的？……不要拔刀我走我走！）

 

赛罗觉得自己简直日了整个怪兽墓场，包括贝利亚。

 

这么想着，赛罗从身边的全奥桶里拿出一只新奥尔良烤巴顿翅，狠狠地撕下来一块肉。

 

“赛罗，味道怎么样？”老爹的声音在身后响起。

 

“托您的福，挺好的！”赛罗狠狠地说了一句。

 

“……其实我还真的有点怀疑，”赛文抱臂站在后面，目光越过赛罗看向他面前的报纸，用力憋着笑，“你咬的是羽毛部分。”

 

“！@#￥#@！！！”

 

反应过来的赛罗把嘴里的羽毛喷了报纸上的自己一脸。

 

“啧啧啧好可惜。”赛文丝毫没有惋惜表情地用两个指头拎起一张报纸，“我明明觉得这张还不错来着。”

 

赛罗刚一抬头，就看到一张炫酷的不知被谁无耻偷拍的照片，渣像素被放大无数倍之后看起来简直像是马赛克。自己正腾空翻转，看样子是准备落在紫色刘海的计时器上的——然而这张照片里自己只是头朝下向恶心巴拉的实习生扑过去，不仔细看就是嘴对嘴去的好吗！

 

做好了心理准备看向标题，赛罗觉得自己最后的心理（节）防线（操）哗啦啦地碎了一地。

 

《爱我，你就亲亲我！》

 

尤其是在自己与恶心刘海的嘴之间刚刚还被喷上了一根彩色的羽毛，满满都是间接接吻的即视感！！

 

赛罗瞟了一眼报纸抬头，右上角赫然写着“八卦拦不住频道配套报纸”，下面还盖着“热卖”两个字的红印。

 

一把抢过报纸，把手里的烤巴顿翅向身后一扔，赛罗头上带着数不清的“井”字冲出门外，果断拔地而起做了风一样的男子。

 

那个当记者的死！胖！子！你！给！我！等！着！

 

身后的家里，冰斧锋利的边缘干脆利落地切断了掉到头上的烤巴顿翅，七爷摸了摸沾上油的冰斧，嘴角勾起一抹冷笑。

 

周围的温度迅速低了几十度，门外路过的奥打了好几个喷嚏。

 

赛罗在寻仇的路上飞，突然想起来什么似的转了个弯，转身冲进招待所的……某扇窗户。

 

“砰”的一声，房间里面正无聊地找东西玩的几个人吓了一跳。

 

看清楚面前那个粉粉嫩嫩的（划掉）彩色小肉球之后，红莲第一个跳了起来，抱住詹伯特的头死不撒手：“赛赛赛赛罗酱！！！你你你干什么不要过来！！！”

 

“系统……出错，局部温……度过高，电……缆损……损……”詹伯特的机械声断断续续，旁边的好基友（划掉）队友詹奈赶紧上去把红莲扒拉下来。

 

“有镜子呢，不要怕。”詹奈罕见地安慰（？）了红莲一下。

 

一旁早已母性大发按捺不住（喂）的镜子张开双臂：“赛罗，来这里，怎么一个人跑出来啦？你爸爸呢？”

 

恢复了正常智商的赛罗一把推开温柔得要掐出水得镜子，上去揪住红莲的手指，嫩嫩的声音与散开的气场违和感爆棚：

 

“八嘎，我是来找你打架的！”

 

红莲明显被赛罗吓出了心理阴影：“找人玩的话找旁边那个别找我！我我我不会打架！”

 

“你不会谁会！”赛罗拖着红莲就走，地面上被拖出了一条深深的沟，“我找你给我炸了那家报社！”

 

“啊啦？”红莲貌似也反应过来面前这只微缩的赛罗里面有一颗猥琐（划掉）矫勇善战爱惹事（喂）的心。

 

“啊啦你妹啊！我恢复记忆了！现在跟我走！”赛罗不由分说，把依旧没完全走入状况内的红莲硬是拖了出去。

 

没有移动炸药包的时候有移动步步高（喂）打火机也是可以的。【哪里不会点哪里！so easy！】【导演这个编剧有病拉出去吃药】

 

詹伯特和詹奈立刻原地不动开始重新编辑队长数据，母爱（咳）被无视的镜子则坐在一旁默默地开始思考人生。

 

【别看我……我这个连爆发点母性光辉都会被无视的样子，别看我别看我！】（泥垢

 

话分两头，这边赛罗与红莲已经一路杀进了“八卦拦不住”总部，带着熊熊火焰和耀眼的光辉，红莲双手叉腰巍然而立，赛罗站在红莲肩膀上，一脚踩着他的头，单手放在抬高的膝盖上方，手里拿着迷你版等离子火花斩。

 

“红蓝团子继杀马特实习生之后另寻新欢！这一次是发型更加炫酷的外星生物！！难道是期待已久的奥兽恋？然而团子在这段姻缘中的地位还不得而知……”在闪光灯唰唰唰响起的同时，死胖子记者脸上贴着三块创可贴，又对着镜头开始口吐飞沫。

 

“你才兽！你全家都兽！”不等记者说完，红莲已经一巴掌拍飞他的话筒，转身抬手烧了摄像师手里的机器。

 

帅气地比了个中指：“烤鸡比你抗烧多了！”随后习惯性地燃烧起头上的火焰。

 

火焰还未烧尽，只见头上掉落下来一团带着火的肉球，在空中飞速旋转着熄灭了火，稳稳落地。

 

赛罗艰难地抬头，好不容易才越过腹肌和胸肌看到红莲的脸：“你要烧死我吗！”

 

“啊……忘了你在……等下赛罗酱！刚刚你竟然一直站在我头上！！！”

 

……赛罗假意咳嗽了一声：“现在重点是这里！”他转身面向对面的记者编辑摄影师，抬手一挥，墙上挂着的“八卦拦不住”巨大牌子被等离子火花斩切成两半。

 

“让本少爷亲自教教你们，应该怎么写！报！道！”赛罗咬牙切齿道，对着胖子记者的肚子撞了过去。

 

踩在那张已经贴了三块创可贴的脸上，赛罗一擦鼻子。

 

“真正的战斗，现在才开始！”

 

“……”编辑部里一群被雷焦的大脸。

 

       ——TBC——

 

 

编辑部在赛罗刀一样的目光下哆哆嗦嗦地决定召开临时大会讨论“关于彩色肉球【啊！肉球我错了！不不不赛罗大少爷小的错了！编辑编辑快点改名！】（划掉）宇宙最帅打遍天下无敌手一不小心吃瘪变小然而依然很帅很帅绝不是萌的赛罗少爷的若干事宜”，而主角少爷坐在编辑头上一边玩着自己还沾着烤巴顿翅上面的油的冰斧一边面带微笑听着这群人的修改计划。

 

“为了减少本次事件对光之国的影响，为了光之国的现代化事业，为了全面建设小康光之国的目标，也为了拉动光之国人均GDP，更为了建设社会主义新光之国……啊！”

 

编辑一声惨叫，发现鼻子上踩了一只软软的还带着兔子图案的鞋，鞋的主人一脸居高临下带着两片婴儿肥声（卖）色（萌）俱（嫌）厉（疑）：“给老子说人话！”

 

“赛罗，有礼貌。”门口，不，窗户口悠悠传来一个传递着满满“掀翻了天也和我没关系我就是来看戏的你们继续聊”信息量的声音，赛文披着披风带着已经擦干净油（……）的冰斧仿佛九天玄女（等等）手持魔仙棒（不对）从天空缓缓落地，看着面前凌乱的景象颇为得意地一笑：“巴拉拉能量（喂喂）古娜拉，黑暗魔法【汐儿已经被打死】。别那么粗鲁，鼻子又不是弱点。”

 

……敢情你是来教儿子刑讯的吗七爷！！

 

编辑不知从哪里找来一捆稻草顶在头上，一边念叨着“看不见我看不见我”一边把老板拉到自己身后转头露出了迷人微笑：“老老老板你看我这么关心你记得给我加工资哈。”

 

“你到底开不开会了！！”赛罗一记粉拳（不）冲着编辑的鼻子就挥了过来，说时迟那时快，之间编辑转瞬之间做出腾空10米转体720度俯冲落地的完美动作顺便把老板往前面一推。

 

“砰——”

 

赛罗甩了甩拳头对着指关节呼了口气：“啊这鼻子好硬我会告诉奥特之母给你换个不锈钢的，不过钱就自己出吧，不能压榨儿童嘛。”同情地拍了拍两道鼻血如同滔滔江水连绵不绝的老板。

 

“刚才把老子往前推的那个编辑！对就是你！！我告诉你你明年的工资也别要了每天给我打洗脚水伺候我更衣！（好像有什么奸情？）”

 

“停——！”刚刚不知道啥时候被汐儿写没了的红莲觉得自己很没有戏份，于是暗搓搓地跑出来刷存在感【其实依然没有戏份【不是

 

“你们到底讨不讨论？虽然和我没关系不过赛罗酱的事就是我的事！不然回去谁给我发工资！【红莲你说漏了！】”

 

好在UFZ队长大人有大量就当默许了红莲的话，毕竟人家的腹肌还给自己当过梯子用怎么着也要恩将仇报（划掉）以德报怨（不对）表示鼓励一下。

 

于是严肃正经的大会终于开始了。

 

“现在的关键问题在于，”老板吸了吸鼻血，看着全公司人投给他的同情目光，“汐儿她一年没更文这时候跑出来诈尸是不是应该打死？”

 

于是此项提议被大家一致赞同。【汐儿：我以死谢罪你们就不要看下一更了世界再见我走了……然后被拉回来。汐儿惊喜脸：你萌不打死我了？！众：更完再死。汐儿蹲地画圈圈】

 

然而天理昭昭！大路迢迢！群众的眼睛还是雪亮的！吐鲁番的葡萄不是酸的！（什么鬼）最终在汐儿的诚恳道，歉下，决定将原本的一更完结延长到三更完结顺便这次不会坑很久啦你们大概一个月后就可以再次见到我了！汐儿开心地挥舞着小手帕然后被义愤填膺的热血青年们扔进坑底（die）。

 

好的我们回到赛罗的问题。其实这个问题很简单，编辑在汐儿的指导下一本正经地分析道，紫色刘海的交换生与赛罗少爷明显有着三生三世的虐恋情缘，而今生今世紫色刘海一定要被少爷打成重伤住进医院两人才能冰释前嫌幸福美满地在一起【汐儿被少爷拖出去打成重伤住进医院然后被威胁再乱说话就滚去和紫色刘海幸福美满地在一起QwQ委屈成球】

 

咳咳，我们报社虽然过分，然而也是生活所迫啊对不对！况且异星恋也是被光之国广大人民群众喜闻乐见的都市小说情节（被打）。……好吧好吧少爷我错了我不应该脑补你和那么恶心的交换生有一腿就算有一腿也得是你爹啊@#￥@！（汐儿被拖去父子围殴，啊朋友再见）

 

几个人正在这里争执不清，之间窗外金光大作，天降异象，必有能人异士出场，赛罗三步并作两步（考虑一下他的腿长，并不可以，所以划掉）连滚带爬（喂）走出报社，发现立于云端的赫然是当初二话不说给他套上迪库塔铠甲的老爷子King！

 

“女士们先生们，光之国的子民们！”老爷子精神矍铄，笑口常开，招财进宝，红粉佳人（等等），以饱满的精神状态向我们展示了当代少先队员……呃不，中老年妇女的偶像的独特魅力！而这一切的原因是什么！【背景乐起：今年过节~~不收礼！收礼只收~~脑！白！金！年轻态！健康品！我喜欢！】

 

“老爷子老爷子！快给我变回来！”赛罗一脸正气凛然，语气软糯可人，双颊泛起微红（画风不对啊少爷！），以玉（彩）树（色）临（团）风（子）的姿态向奥特之王大喊。

 

奥特之王摆了一会pose，认真地看着赛罗，伸出一根手指严肃地摇了摇：“不可，不可。老夫算过了，你回归本体的时日未到，还得继续修炼……”

 

哈？！赛罗一脸懵逼，迷茫中竟然傻乎乎地（划掉）点了点头表示自己听到了。

 

“King，您别闹了。”噢这淡定中带着幽默，幽默中饱含鄙视，鄙视里还有点调戏的语气只能属于我们粉粉嫩嫩闪亮动人的七爷！

 

“咳……”奥特之王摸了摸鼻子，“好吧，实际上，我忘记带魔法棒了qwq”

 

“……”众人黑线。

 

您贵为九五之尊脸上的胡子比冰斧还厚首尾相连能绕蓝星一百八十圈！您好意思说这话吗！

 

所以说，邪门歪道信不得，大家一定不能依靠魔法棒，选择我们古娜拉黑暗魔法是最保险的，现在报班打七折哦亲~

 

 

 

 

【提示：本节的关键词就是痛苦，痛苦，还是痛苦。怎么？你觉得后妈回来了？邪笑，自己发掘吧——】

 

前面被动或主动地疯了那么久，赔的钱已经远远超过了赛文的工资（连养老金都掏出来了！不孝子啊！快6000岁的人了竟然还啃老！七爷悲痛欲绝状），英明神武的七爷决定，不能再放任自己儿子胡来了。

 

毕竟该看的热闹也都看够了嘛，下次想看戏找希卡利去发明一个光线枪就行了（小朋友们注意，离图谋不轨老谋深算的七爷远一点）

 

奥特之王在几百年（毫无夸张修辞）不踏上一次的等离子火花塔上和奥父奥母一对恩爱夫妻以老年版电灯泡的形象严肃讨论了几十分钟之后，终于转过他一把络腮胡的老脸（不）冲着等在下面的赛罗勾了勾手指。

 

赛罗看着老爷子颤颤巍巍的银胡子觉得这下果断有救！脚下使力腾空而起，身姿完美地在空中越过等离子火花塔——撞到了火花塔平台的天花板上。

 

赛罗抽了抽自己没陷在墙里的右脚，欲哭无泪。

 

劳资忘了质量小惯性小不需要用那么大力啊啊啊！

 

更悲催的是心底一个冷冷的声音把赛罗吓得直接从天花板掉到了平台上，正好在老爷子脚边：“今晚我们好好讨论一下物理问题，做不完十本五年高考三年模拟练不要睡觉。”

 

赛罗的宽面条泪都要飚下来了，这时只听一声“要不然做王后雄”，小肉球赶紧从地上蹦起来，一头撞上了奥王的胡子：“我做五三做五三！！”

 

奥王一脸懵逼地看着自己下巴上的迷你版冰斧，心想幸好我有神话传说和外挂技能加成，不然这一把胡子还不让小鬼头剃光了？等等，孩子你刚刚喊了啥？五三？我记得五月四号才是青年节而且你这岁数不应该过儿童节么？尴尬症都要犯了的奥王轻轻咳嗽一声决定把内心旁白放在一边，按下不表。

 

这边赛罗倒是爬起来得快，一脸狗腿（你刚刚还看我不靠谱！奥王内心呐喊）地抱着奥王的大腿……呃不，现在的身高只能抱小腿，天啊奥王的腿毛真扎（划掉），眼睛里blingbling地全是小星星：“爷爷！你可找到救我的法子了？”

 

奥王本来想和蔼地摸摸赛罗的脑袋，奈何小肉球太矮了，他弯下腰只好拍了拍赛罗的屁股（不是！）：“你也是个不容易的，先前战力超群倒还好，如今又被变小收了这等委屈，孙儿放心，爷爷端的要找个完全的法子给你，断不要你再受那福库星人的气。”

 

然后结合了红楼梦和葫芦娃狗血剧本的奥王站起来，眼睛注视远方，一副要干大事的样子：“只是……恢复的过程……可能很痛苦。”他低头同情地看了一眼赛罗。

 

赛罗一脸懵逼。等等，这老头的同情里面为什么仿佛似乎好像带着看笑话的邪恶心情？卧槽，都笑漏气好吗，再笑吐沫星子都喷出来了！

 

“本少爷天上地下哪里没去过，哪个敢叫板？有何难处，说来听听。”赛罗换上大圣的虎皮裙，左三圈右三圈地扭了扭。（红蓝银加虎皮裙莫名挺好看的？有空写个皮套×虎皮裙……被打）

 

“由于福库星人改造了迷你迷你光线枪，我们没有办法帮你恢复，要想复原，只能收集宇宙里的大量光能源……”老爷子说得一脸痛心疾首忧心忡忡，赛罗更懵逼了，有光照是好事啊，怎么？

 

名侦探奥王凭借他傲人的观察力看出了赛罗的困惑，他用中指推了推眼镜：“赛罗，你可能没听清楚，我是说全宇宙的光……嗯，而且必须要将真相公之于众，别问我为什么。”

 

赛罗还在晕晕乎乎地反应到底哪里不对，只见后方的等离子火花平台上空一幅巨型海报铺展开来，足足有七奥高，上面是一只巨大，巨大，巨大的红蓝银三色带了两只耳朵……不，冰斧！的团子！

 

卧槽！我现在有这么难看么！！

 

赛罗下意识地一低头，果然发现了变成团子后比老爹还大的胸和和比水桶还粗的腰。两条小短腿在下面简直没得地方放，劈个叉脚都能被肚子上的肉盖住。

 

然后身体一轻，奥王把他抱起来开始戳他的肚皮：“其实是个好机会啊，让大家觉得我们光之国更加亲民，更加可爱，更加……”

 

“要宣传你自己去啊！不要带上劳资！”赛罗一声惨嚎，却只见奥王不闻不问地继续自己的话，“肯和玛丽啊，你们俩快去编个微博，把我们为赛罗收（做）集（展）光（览）的情况详细说一说，别就用那200多个字，发个长文章，戳人萌点一些，记得配图，要不给赛罗做一套葫芦娃孙悟空中华小子小鲤鱼历险记的cos写真都行，再让佐菲啊，赛文啊，迪迦啊，梦比优斯啊，总之是在人类那里比较有知名度的大V转发一下，把热度提上去，最好能上首页。诶诶，别忘了给他来个特写，看看这肚子这胳膊这腿，着肉嘟嘟的小脸，让人看了就想亲，一定能吸引地球大批迷妹的……”

 

赛罗已经震惊得连口水都快收不住了，WTF找光就找光啊让劳资用帕拉吉手镯跑到一个全是太阳的宇宙照个够还不行么写真特写还有发微博是什么鬼啊！不知道网红都容易被黑吗！本少的形象！

 

奥王一脸微笑地在赛罗拽他胡子之前一只手把小肉球拎远，回头冲着已经去办事儿的奥父奥母大喊：“光是微博不行！什么贴吧啊QQ空间啊朋友圈啊Lofter啊，还有汤不热和推特！Instagram！多发点图！多用几种语言！要有国际知名度——”

 

嗓子都喊哑的奥王转过头对着赛罗露出一个甜甜的（毛骨悚然的）微笑：“你很快就能出名啦，小肉球。”眼中满是仿佛带着变态爷爷可怕恋童癖（不）的慈爱。

 

赛罗一头撞在地上。

 

卧槽我宁愿被十头海帕杰顿围殴啊啊啊啊！！！！

 

【什么？你问痛苦在哪里？卧槽你有为少爷想过吗！是他粉丝吗！是的话还不快去舔微博转发！有葫芦娃cos写真福利哦！】

 

（被念力按在椅子上拍初音未来cos写真的少爷：喜欢萌物的都应该打死……T_T）


End file.
